Don't ask, don't tell
by kousto
Summary: Au sein de son boulot, Alice rencontre Bella...
1. Première rencontre

**NDA: Rien ne m'appartient et blablablabla... et pour ceux à qui ça déplaît, voyez la petite croix rouge, elle est à votre entière disposition.**

_Je me décide enfin à publier une histoire en plusieurs chapitres. Disons que je tiens compte d'une suggestion faite dans "Erreur de jeunesse?". Alice est vampire mais peut se mettre au soleil. Bella est humaine. Pour des raisons que je pourrai qualifier de "pratiques", je transpose le monde militaire français aux USA. (surtout parce que je ne connaît pas le milieu américain, bien qu'ayant déjà travaillé avec eux.) Je tiens quand même à préciser que certains lieux et actions ne refléteront absolument pas la réalité._

_Une dizaine de chapitres sont prévus et, bien évidemment, elle est dédiée à ma pelirroja qui me supporte depuis... une éternité^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_K._

* * *

Je tiens dans mes bras la plus belle chose qu'il m'a été donnée de voir en plus d'un siècle d'existence mais, malgré ma promesse qu'il ne lui arriverai jamais rien, le pire s'est produit. En cet instant, j'en viens à maudire ma condition de vampire ainsi que l'endroit ou je suis. L'aube se lève mais je m'en fout. Je vois le soleil commencer à éclairer le visage pâle de mon bel ange qui me regarde comme si elle allait mourir. L'odeur de son sang parvint à mes narines mais il ne me donne pas envie de le boire. Je regarde le liquide vermeil, porteur de la vie, qui fait une tâche indécente sur son ventre.

- Fait le… murmura la voix de mon ange. Lie nous à jamais…

* * *

POV Alice

Je me tiens en plein soleil sur la place du rapport. Contrairement à ma famille qui ne peut pas se mettre en plein soleil, moi, je le peux. Bizarreries de la génétique pour Edward, une contrainte en moins selon Carlisle.

Cela fait huit ans que je suis dans le milieu militaire. C'est un milieu qui m'a toujours fascinée. Avant cela? Tour à tour, j'ai été photographe et écrivain. Activités que je continue hors de mon boulot, bien sûr.

Du coin de l'œil, je surveille les féminines qui marchent au pas, chantant _« le chant des marais »_. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant certaines filles chantant faux. Pas agréable pour mes oreilles mais bon… Discrètement, je fit signe à la sergent de continuer les tours de caserne et mon regard se posa sur une des féminines. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bruns retenu en un chignon sévère et un regard… La section passe à côté de moi et j'entend qu'elles font l'effort de bien chanter. Je sais qui c'est. Isabella Swan. Elle est arrivée il y a un mois et, d'emblée, elle m'a séduite. Jamais je n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Jamais je n'avait ressenti autant d'attirance pour quelqu'un mais je reste fidèle à ma ligne de conduite. Rien ne doit transparaître sur mon visage et pourtant, quand Isabella passa devant moi, je ne put m'empêcher de lui sourire.

POV Bella

Je n'en peux plus de marcher au pas et de chanter. Impression que ma voix s'éraille mais il faut tenir car la lieutenant est là. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme d'une pareille beauté. De taille moyenne, la lieutenant a un teint très pâle mais, seigneur, qu'Est-ce qu'elle est belle! Je me demande si elle en a conscience… Un picotement sur ma nuque m'indique que, une fois de plus, on me regarde. Risquant un coup d'œil vers la lieutenant, je m'aperçois que c'est elle la coupable. Je sens que mon cœur rate un battement. Putain, mais qu'Est-ce que j'ai depuis un mois?

On passe devant elle et je rectifie ma position. Nos bras se balancent en cadence et, pour une fois, notre chant est impeccable sauf que, une fois de plus, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine et pour cause… Alice Cullen vient de me sourire…

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous?_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre,_

_Kousto_


	2. Swimming pool

_Voilà la suite... Je devais la mettre demain mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous faire un cadeau... ^^_

_Happy birthday à moi qui vient d'avoir 28 ans! Plutôt bien conservée pour une vieille^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews,_

_K._

* * *

POV Alice

Je n'ai vraiment jamais cherché à connaître les personnes que j'encadre. Je connaît leurs dossiers mais je met un point d'honneur à ne pas les fréquenter hors du boulot.

De toutes façons, l'armée reste un ramassis de commères. Non. Un vrai nid de langues de putes pour être précise.

Je suis dans mon bureau depuis ce matin. En fait, j'y suis allée juste après les avoir vues marcher au pas. Bien que l'odeur de leur sang ne me fasse rien, j'ai préféré m'éclipser pour ne pas céder à la tentation de dévorer du regard Isabella Swan.

« Don't ask, don't tell ». Toujours ne rien dire. Quelquefois, j'aimerai bien pouvoir dire à mes collègues masculins qui me draguent que je joue dans la même catégorie qu'eux, que je ne suis absolument pas attirée par eux mais je me tait. C'est vrai que je pourrai partir mais je ne le fait pas. J'aime infiniment ce que je fait même si je n'ai plus de vie privée depuis longtemps.

Quelques photos sont accrochées aux murs. Pas de photos personnelles, juste des paysages qui me rappellent les pays que j'ai vu. Quand je dit qu'il n'y a pas de photos personnelles, je me trompe. En fait, il y en a une sur mon bureau. Celle ou je suis avec ma famille. Carlisle et Esmée, que je considère comme mes parents, Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Rosalie, mes frères et sœur. Nous avons tous prit des orientations différentes. Jasper étudie la psychologie pour la énième fois, Edward travaille avec notre père, Emmett passe le plus clair de son temps en forêt et Rosalie commence à se faire un nom dans la restauration de vieilles voitures.

Je fini par prendre le dossier de la miss Swan. Je l'ai déjà lu. En fait, je l'avais survolé mais là, j'avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir d'où elle vient. Ah tiens! C'est la fille du chef de la police de Forks, ville ou ma famille a élu domicile. Quand même étrange que je ne l'ai jamais vue. C'est sûrement du au fait que je ne viens qu'une fois par an.

Cet après midi, il y a piscine et, comme à mon habitude, je les accompagne, non pour me rincer l'œil comme on pourrait le croire mais pour voir si tout se passe bien. Alice, arrête de te mentir! Si j'y vais, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir contempler la miss Swan en maillot de bain. Isabella Swan a réussi un tour de force. Sans qu'elle le sache, elle a réussi à réanimer mon cœur, pourtant mort depuis des années. Je sais la différence entre désir physique et amour. Et là, la sentence est sans appel: Isabella Swan s'est emparée de mon cœur. Mais je ne doit pas le montrer…

* * *

POV Bella

Mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive!

Il semblerait que mon cerveau soit complètement déconnecté depuis que j'ai surprit le sourire de la lieutenant. Vivement ce week end, que je rentre chez mon père. Là, au moins, je ne risque pas de voir la personne qui hante mes pensées. Espérons que la piscine arrivera à me détendre.

Nous voilà à présent dans l'eau, en train de faire des longueurs. Angela nage à côté de moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée et c'est ma meilleure amie. Nous nous connaissons parfaitement et elle sait tout de moi tout comme je sais tout d'elle. Entre elle et moi, nulle ambiguïté, juste une profonde et sincère amitié.

Angela s'est engagée dans l'armée, officiellement pour que son père soit fier d'elle (vous pensez, avec son père qui est patriote comme il n'y a pas) et officieusement… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y a pas mal de filles.

Et pour moi? Bien sûr, j'aurai pu emboîter le pas à mon père en allant dans la police mais, sincèrement, courir après des délinquants, faire souffler dans le ballon, très peu pour moi. Ma vocation est née en lisant un livre d'un auteur français et je voulais faire autre chose que mon père. Ma mère n'a trop rien dit. Elle est tellement accrochée aux pas de son nouveau mari qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Tant mieux! Comme ça, je n'ai pas à justifier l'absence d'un mec dans ma vie.

L'eau tiède me fait du bien et, avec Angela, nous enchaînons les longueurs. D'un discret signe de tête, elle me désigne la lieutenant qui est au assise au bord du bassin, ses longues jambes dans l'eau. Je remarque alors qu'elle porte un maillot de bain noir une pièce et que cela lui va très bien. Mon regard fixe alors sa poitrine, moulée par le maillot. Seigneur! QU'Est-ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir les toucher au moins une fois! Angela a du surprendre mon regard car elle me sourit. Et soudain, je ressentit une crampe à la jambe. J'entendit Angela crier:

- Lieutenant, Bella a une crampe!

Je me retenait de ne pas hurler sous la douleur qui irradiait ma jambe et j'essayait désespérément d'atteindre le bord quand des bras puissants m'attirèrent. Je ne put réprimer un frisson en sentant la froideur de la peau. Glaciale. Un corps qui se presse contre mon dos et qui m'emmène en sécurité. Je m'accroche à ces bras protecteurs. Je me sens bien dans cette étreinte même si je sais que c'est la lieutenant qui me tient ainsi. Rapidement, elle me hisse sur le rebord du bassin et je la voit qui se penche vers moi, son beau regard ocre posé sur moi.

- Vous allez bien? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Crampe.

- Quelle jambe?

- La droite.

La lieutenant me sourit et dit, d'une voix forte:

- Continuez de nager! (à moi) Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez mal, je vais prendre votre jambe afin de faire disparaître la crampe.

Ses grandes mains blanches se saisirent de ma jambe et la levèrent. Ensuite, ses mains encerclèrent mon pied et, tout doucement, appuya dessus. Tout le temps que dura ce « massage », je remarquait que son regard était devenu noir et que, bien malgré moi, je ne pouvait réprimer des frissons, non de froid mis de bien-être. J'aurai aimé que cette sensation dure tout le temps. La lieutenant fini par reposer ma jambe et me dit:

- Vous pouvez marcher jusqu'au vestiaire?

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'atteignis enfin les vestiaires et, soulagée, je m'assit sur un banc. Je me penchait et touchait l'endroit ou la lieutenant avait posé ses belles mains. Oui, j'aurai aimé que ce contact dure plus longtemps. Oui, j'aurai aimé que ses mains parcourent mon corps tout entier…

Qu'Est-ce que je raconte! Vous avez vu comme elle belle? Jamais elle ne m'accordera un seul regard, jamais et, pourtant, c'Est-ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Reprend toi Bella et ne laisse pas tes hormones prendre le dessus! Sauf que, j'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que ce sont mes hormones qui me jouent des tours, je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis amoureuse de ma supérieure. Et je suis dans la merde la plus complète…

* * *

_Merci à n°13, Mathou, Bella Swan, Marie et Miss DH pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir!_

_Dr House en jupons^^_


	3. Une danse mademoiselle?

**NDA: **_Je le répète. Certains évènements ne cadreront pas avec la réalité du monde militaire. J'ai juste prit l'armée comme fil conducteur de mon histoire._

_Pas de MAJ prévue avant dimanche, lundi au plus tard._

_La Porsche que conduit Alice est la même que celle de James Dean. _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt,_

_K._

* * *

POV Alice

Enfin le week end! Sincèrement, je n'en pouvais plus. Pour faire court, depuis la piscine de lundi après midi, j'ai l'impression que tout se barre en sucette, que mon corps ne m'obéit plus en présence de Bella.

Le programme de la semaine a été très chargé pour les féminines. Sport, cours, gardes. La mienne aussi était pas mal… Moi qui a une sainte horreur de l'administratif, j'en ai rempli des tonnes de dossiers!

J'ai fait quelque chose hier soir que je qualifierai d'osé mais, sincèrement, je n'en pouvais plus…

Le bâtiment ou logent les féminines se trouve pas très loin de mon bâtiment. Une envie subite de voir Bella en train de dormir se fit sentir en moi. Je voulais simplement la voir, respirer son parfum…

Je suis sortie dehors. La caserne était déserte. Me fiant à mon odorat, je repérai vite son odeur. Très rapidement, j'atteignis l'étage ou était sa fenêtre qui était entrouverte. Sans faire un seul bruit, je me suis glissée dans la chambre. Bella dormait sur le ventre, son doux visage d'ange tourné vers la fenêtre, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sa respiration était très lente. Je me suis mise à sa hauteur et je l'ai regardée dormir J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé à la regarder. J'ai fini par faire deux choses que, en tant normal, je n'ai pas le droit de faire. J'ai caressé sa joue et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur son front. Bella a la peau si douce… Aussi vite que je suis venue, je suis partie.

Au volant de la Porsche Spyder que Rosalie m'avait offerte, j'avalais les kilomètres pour rejoindre ma famille. J'éprouvais le besoin d'être avec eux, de les revoir. Oublier le visage qui me hante depuis une semaine…

Me voila arrivée et je coupe le contact. Je sens deux bras envelopper ma taille et me soulever sans effort.

- Bonjour petite sœur! Me dit Emmett. Comme tu as changée!

- Toi aussi Emmett, toi aussi.

Je lui ébouriffait les cheveux et Emmett se fendit d'un sourire amusé tandis que Rosalie, arrivée silencieusement comme à son habitude, examinait ma voiture. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise conductrice mais on va dire que j'ai une conduite sportive. Un peu trop au goût de Rosalie qui aimerait que je ménage un peu ma voiture.

- Tu viens de rater de peu Carlisle et Edward. Dit Rosalie sans lever le nez de la voiture. Jasper arrive demain matin.

- Ou est Esmée?

- Sans doute dans son atelier.

- Merci.

Je déposais mon sac dans ma chambre et j'allais prendre une douche. J'était heureuse de retrouver mes objets, bref, ce qui fait mon univers. C'était décidé, ce soir, j'allais sortir. Besoin de me vider la tête en dansant jusqu'au bout de la nuit, d'oublier l'espace d'une soirée le visage angélique de Bella.

* * *

POV Bella

Angela m'avait déposée devant chez moi. Elle avait trouvé bizarre que moi, d'habitude si volubile en voiture, n'avait rien dit pendant le voyage. A dire vrai, je pensais à quelque chose de bien précis. Quelque chose qui m'avait touchée pendant que je dormait. Un contact glacial mais léger contre ma peau. Sensation qu'il me semblait avoir déjà connue. J'attrapai mon sac tout en confirmant à Angela que c'était ok pour la sortie de ce soir.

- Papa, je suis rentrée! Dis-je en entrant.

- Dans le salon! Cria mon père.

Laissant mon sac dans l'entrée, j'allait dans le salon ou mon père, Charlie, avachi dans le canapé, regardait un match de basket.

- Ta semaine s'est bien passée? Me demanda Charlie tout en regardant l'écran.

- Ouais. Je sors ce soir.

- Avec Angela?

- Comme d'habitude papa.

- Pas besoin de te dire de faire attention dans ce cas.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans une boîte réservée aux homos. Avec Angela, c'était devenu notre lieu favori. Tout de suite, nous allâmes commander une bouteille de vodka et nous nous installâmes à une table près de la piste de danse. Lieu idéal pour regarder danser les demoiselles. Au bout d'une heure, la bouteille est sérieusement entamée et nous riions de notre semaine.

- N'empêche que tu es une sacrée veinarde!

- De?

- Tu veux que je te fasses un dessin? Qui a eu l'honneur de se faire sauver par la lieutenant? Dit Angela en souriant.

- Rhooooo, ça va… On va pas en faire une affaire d'état non plus. Dis-je sur la défensive.

- Je laisse tomber. Répondit Angela en vidant son verre. (se lève) Allez, viens remuer ton corps de déesse sur la piste.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Quand je danse, je suis dans un autre monde. J'ai conscience des regards lancés par certaines filles mais je m'en fout tout comme je m'en fout de la blonde qui me colle depuis un quart d'heure. Du regard, j'aperçois Angela qui drague une superbe rousse. Au moins, la fin de sa soirée va être intéressante. Je fini par sentir une main sur mes fesses. Je me retourne et la blonde qui me collait me lance un sourire qui se veut charmeur.

- T'es mignonne toi… murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Ça ne te dirai pas de …

Avant même que je puisse sortir une seule phrase, quelqu'un répondit à ma place, d'une voix basse ou pointait de la colère:

- Non, elle n'est pas intéressée.

Le sourire de la blonde disparu et elle tourna les talons. Je m'apprêtait à remercier l'inconnue quand je me rendit compte que c'était la lieutenant qui se tenait devant moi. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient coiffés comme si elle sortait du lit et elle était habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche. Jean et chemise qui la moulaient comme une seconde peau soit dit en passant…

- Merci lieu..

- Alice. Corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Merci Alice.

- De rien. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.

- Moi aussi lieu… Je veux dire Alice.

Je sens mon cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure en sa présence. Son parfum m'enivre et j'ai de nouveau envie que ses mains se posent sur moi, comme à la piscine. La musique se fait plus douce et Alice dit:

- Isabella, une danse?

- Bella. Appellez moi Bella.

Sans attendre de réponse positive de ma part, Alice posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches, mes mains autour de son cou. Je sentait ses mains glaciales malgré mon débardeur. Un frisson m'envahit, pas à cause de ses mains mais à cause de notre proximité. Je vois ses yeux ocres qui virent tout doucement au noir. Au lieu de m'effrayer, ce changement de couleur me conforte dans l'idée que je ne suis pas indifférente à la belle Alice. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas….

Comme sa main droite qui à présent sur le bas de mon dos et la gauche qui est simplement posée sur ma joue. Sensation qui m'est familière. Son pouce qui me caresse tendrement la joue et son regard qui ne se détache pas du mien, son corps collé au mien. Au moment ou Alice m'embrasse, un immense feu se déclenche en moi. Et plus le baiser s'approfondit et plus je me sens fondre…

_Mayday, mayday, Bella Swan ne répond plus…_

_

* * *

_

_Paoriginal: tout a été dit dans la review._

_Mathou: Merci, merci, merci! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et, tu as raison._

_Das & Clo: également merci pour vos reviews_

_Idem pour marie et missDH_

_Bella Swan: merci pour ta review. Tu as vu, elles ne résistent pas longtemps!_

_13: Comment ça la fameuse crampe? Ah d'accord, je vois... ^^ Merci d'être là pour moi ma pelirroja. Passe une bonne fin de semaine et, je me répète, merci pour tout._

_Allez, à vos claviers pour pleins de reviews!_

_Dr House^^_


	4. Lendemain

_Voilà la suite! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise!_

_Par contre, pas de lemon, je ne suis pas douée pour en écrire. Je laisse ce soin là à 13 dans ses ff... ^^_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews,_

_K._

* * *

POV Alice

Wouahou… Tout simplement wouahou…

Embrasser Bella est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis… Une éternité. Ce soir, il n'y a pas de lieutenant et de soldat, juste nous.

Je sens très vite le manque d'oxygène de Bella et j'arrête le baiser. Son visage est rouge et je sens sa respiration saccadée. Je replace tendrement une mèche derrière son oreille et je lui sourit.

- Tu es tellement belle… murmurai-je, émue.

Bella ne répondit rien et appuya son front contre le mien. Je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mon dos et je ne put réprimer un frisson. Je sais qu'en cet instant, mes yeux trahissent mon envie d'elle.

- Alice, je…

Je la fit taire d'un baiser. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Sans réfléchir, je la prit par la main et nous sortîmes de la boîte. Tant pis pour son amie qui allait sans nul doute se demander ou Bella était passée. Arrivées à la voiture, j'ouvrit galamment la portière côté passager. Une fois Bella assise, je démarrai. Le trajet de retour jusqu'à chez moi se fit dans le silence le plus absolu. La main gauche de Bella était posée sur ma cuisse et ce simple attouchement de sa part me rendait toute chose. Je priai le ciel pour que ma famille soit absente et, le ciel a du m'entendre puisque lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, elle était déserte.

A peine avais-je coupé le contact et ouvert sa portière que Bella se précipita sur moi, ses deux bras autour de mon cou et ses lèvres cherchèrent frénétiquement les miennes. Je retint à grand peine un grondement de joie et je glissai mes mains sous son débardeur. Besoin de toucher sa peau et de sentir ses courbes.

Sans cesser de nous embrasser, nous allâmes dans ma chambre. Et là… Mon dieu! En déshabillant Bella, j'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente qui découvrait pour la première fois les joies du sexe. Jamais je n'oublierai son regard, ses mains parcourant mon corps, me faisant pousser soupirs et gémissements. Mes mains étaient légères sur sa peau douce alors que je brûlai d'envie de la faire mienne sur le champ. J'ai prit mon temps et, l'espace d'une nuit, j'ai oublié qu'elle était ma subordonnée et que j'était sa supérieure. L'espace d'une nuit, je me suis abandonnée à quelqu'un.

A présent, Bella dort dans mes bras et je ne me lasse pas de la regarder dormir. C'est un ange tombé du ciel. C'est Mon ange, celle que je protégerai toujours. Bella a réussi l'exploit sans précédent d'entrer dans mon cœur. Là, cette nuit, je me suis donnée à elle, sans retenue ni pudeur.

Je t'aime et je n'y peux rien jolie Isabella mais m'aimerai tu si tu savais que j'était une vampire?

* * *

POV Bella

Je sens des mains posées sur moi et un corps tiède pressé contre le mien. Je me sens bien, je me sens à ma place dans ces bras. Pas envie de me réveiller. Juste envie de rester dans cet état là.

Je sais avec qui je suis. Je suis avec Alice et nous avons fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Une partie de moi me dit que nous avons fait une erreur mais je m'en fout.

J'aime tout ce qui fait Alice. Sa beauté que je qualifierai d'irréelle, sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée… Et surtout, j'aime ses mains. Les yeux toujours fermés, j'entend Alice qui chantonne. Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux et je voit son regard ocre posé sur moi, me dévisageant comme si j'était la chose la plus rare et précieuse qu'elle avait vue depuis des années.

- Bonjour. Murmurai-je, complètement fascinée par son regard.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi? Dit elle en souriant.

- Absolument. Répondis-je en m'étirant.

Alice sourit et se leva. Manifestement, la notion de pudeur devait lui être complètement étrangère car elle était complètement nue. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, détaillant chaque courbe du regard. Ce corps que mes mains avait caressé la veille le réclamait encore.

- Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite, je t'emmène prendre un petit déjeuner.

- On peut pas le prendre ici?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Termina Alice en souriant.

Alice se pencha, m'embrassa et fila sous la douche. Je prit mon portable qui était dans mon jean et j'envoyais un texto à Angela:

_Coucou ma belle! Navrée de t'avoir plantée mais j'ai connu une fin de soirée des plus divines! Te raconterai tout autour d'un café^^. Bella_

_Dit moi… Ne serai-ce pas avec la lieutenant que tu as fini la nuit? Tu as bien fait de partir, j'ai passé une nuit torride avec la rouquine. Dans le genre « on me fait grimper au plafond que vite que mon ombre »^^_

_Sérieux, va falloir que tu me le racontes! A tout à l'heure. J'oubliais: je prend le p'tit déj avec Alice._

Je posais mon portable sur la table de nuit et, sans faire de bruit, j'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains. Alice était sous la douche, nue. Je la trouvait magnifique, semblable à une déesse. Ce corps nu me donnait encore envie. Sans rien dire, je rentrai sous la douche et me collais contre Alice qui laissa échapper un soupir d'étonnement. Nous n'avons rien dit pendant quelques minutes. Je me contentait de la serrer contre moi et de sentir son odeur.

- Bella…

- Tais toi et embrasse moi…

Nous avons fait l'amour sous la douche.

Je ne veux même pas penser au futur, le présent me suffit. Là, dans les bras d'Alice, je me sens bien. Je suis bien. Je l'aime…

* * *

_Bella Swan: encore faudrai t'il que le pire ennemi ne fasse pas son apparition^^ Et je harcèle 13 pour avoir une suite mais c'est pas gagné. Faut la supplier la demoiselle! mdr_

_Trushy: merci! Pour l'armée, comme c'est un milieu que je connaît bien, je me suis dit: pourquoi pas Alice et Bella en militaires?_

_Xenarielle: pour la piscine, j'avais pensé à un truc dans les vestiaires mais je me suis ravisée^^_

_13: je n'ai pas matté tout ce qui bougeai à la piscine, mauvaise langue!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir!_

_Kousto_


	5. Bulles

_Voilà la suite! J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Pour ceux et celles qui lisent la ff de 13, j'ai des nouvelles. 13 est malade donc, elle ne peut pas poster pour l'instant. D'ici un ou deux jours, ça devrai aller mieux!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_K_

* * *

POV Alice

Bella est endormie et moi, je lit un livre. En fait, j'essaie mais je relit sans arrêt la même page.

Si belle quand elle dort… On dirai un enfant…

Mon portable, posé sur ma table de chevet, vibra. Je le prit et sourit en voyant un sms de Rosalie.

_Coucou sœurette! Je suis passée à la maison et j'ai entendu du bruit^^ J'ai fait passer le mot à tout le monde et, rassure toi, on ne viendra vous déranger. Par contre, je veux tout savoir sur l'humaine que tu fréquentes!_

_Pour que je ne t'entende pas, je devais être sacrément occupée! Passerai te voir demain avant de partir. Et l'humaine s'appelle Isabella mais chut, pas de nom à la radio! Bises à tous. Alice_

Rosalie a toujours été très protectrice vis-à-vis de moi, tout comme Ed, Jasper et Emmett. A chaque fois que je ramène une « conquête » à la maison, la fille a toujours droit à un interrogatoire de leur part.

Mon bel ange vient de se réveiller, sa tête posée sur mon ventre.

- Bien dormi? Murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Oui. Que faisait tu?

- J'essayai de lire. Répondis-je en souriant.

Bella sourit et je la prit dans mes bras. A la base, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très tactile mais j'aime avoir Bella dans mes bras.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Combien de filles sont venues ici?

- Un certain nombre. Répondis-je, évasive. Pourquoi cette question?

- Pour savoir.

- Ne te poses pas de questions. Ce qui compte, c'est l'instant présent et pas le passé.

Bella sourit et je l'embrassai. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis une cavaleuse. Non, une ancienne cavaleuse car j'ai Bella dans la peau. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions dans ce que nous appelons la salle de musique. Tout simplement parce que divers instruments de musique y étaient. Bella était la première à y entrer. Je la vit admirer le piano à queue d'Edward, le saxophone de Jasper, la batterie d'Emmett et la Gibson de Rosalie. Mon propre instrument était posé près de la guitare de Rosalie.

- Tu joues d'un instrument? Me demanda Bella en s'asseyant sur le siège du piano.

- Oui. Nous jouons tous.

- Tous?

- J'ai trois frères et une sœur. Edward joue du piano, Jasper du saxophone, Emmett de la batterie et Rosalie de la guitare.

- Et toi?

- De la basse. Elle est juste à côté de la guitare. (sourit) Mais nous sommes polyvalents. (vais à côté de Bella) Je vais te montrer.

Je m'assis juste à côté de Bella et je posais mes doigts sur les touches. Passant mentalement en revue les morceaux qu'Ed m'avaient appris, je me décidait pour _« the portrait »_ de James Horner.

- C'est magnifique. Murmura Bella une fois le morceau terminé.

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire et je fit signe à Bella de s'assoir entre mes jambes. Je posais mon menton sur son épaule et mes mains sur les siennes.

- Je vais t'apprendre à en jouer… Pose simplement tes mains sur les miennes…

* * *

POV Bella

Je suis dans un café avec Angela. Alice m'a déposée il y a une demie heure en me disant que nous passerions la soirée ensemble.

Angela a sa tête de celle qui vient de passer une nuit de baise fabuleuse.

- Alors? Me dit elle en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

- Toi d'abord. Allez, raconte.

- Sans trop rentrer dans les détails, disons qu'avoir eu cinq orgasmes est quelque chose de phénoménal.

- Tu vas la revoir?

- La rouquine? Oui et j'ai même sur numéro de portable! Dit Angela en me faisant le v de la victoire. Et toi?

- Je donne pas les détails mais j'ai passé une nuit et une matinée magiques.

- A ce point là?

- Oui.

- Toi, tu es amoureuse et ne me dit pas le contraire. Tu as les yeux qui pétillent dès que je te parle d'Alice… Et ça ne date pas d'hier. Quels sont tes projets pour ce soir?

- Je passe la soirée avec Alice. Répondis-je en buvant mon café.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement. Accompagnée d'Angela, je fit quelques magasins et elle me raccompagna chez moi. Charlie était absent pour la soirée et il m'avait laissé un mot me disant ou il était.

Je déposais mes sacs dans ma chambre, allumait mon ordinateur et consultait rapidement mes mails. Trois venaient de ma mère. Je tapai un ail assez court pour maman, juste pour la rassurer, car pour elle, il était tout simplement impensable que sa fille unique fasse carrière dans l'armée.

Curieux paradoxe en fait…. Autant papa est fier que je sois dans l'armée et il ne me juge pas sur ma vie privée, autant maman angoisse depuis que j'y suis et a la sensation de ne plus me connaître. A dire vrai, je ne me voie pas pour l'instant lui dire que je suis lesbienne. On va dire que j'attend que je soit avec la bonne personne pour lui dire. En fait, il faudrait que je présente Alice à mes parents mais, pour l'instant, c'est non sur toute la ligne.

Primo, parce que je ne sais absolument pas ou ça va nous mener et, deuxio, c'est quand même ma supérieure.

Attention, je ne me plains pas. J'aime ce que je fait mais par moment, c'est pénible d'entendre mes camarades jacter sur un tel ou un tel. Bref, passons.

J'attend ma douce et belle Alice. Après un détour rapide dans la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une douche, je me suis changée. Changée est un bien grand mot. J'ai simplement troqué mon débardeur contre une chemise blanche que j'aime beaucoup. Mon portable sonna et je fut surprise de voir le nom qui s'affichait. Comment Alice avait fait pour avoir mon numéro? En aucun cas, je ne lui avait donné… à moins que ce soit à la caserne qu'elle l'ai prit.

_Je suis en bas de chez toi. J'espère que tu aimes les bulles…_

_

* * *

_

_13: je ne remet pas en cause une certaine partie de ton anatomie! mdr. et oui, c'est un c/c._

_Bella Swan: mon larbin est malade^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Petite précision: j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que chaque instrument corresponde au caractère des personnages. Et pour Alice, la basse car j'en joue moi-même._

_Xenarielle: merci pour ta review et je vais te faire un aveu: c'est la première fois que j'écrit sous forme de pov. _

_Trushy: Pour répondre à ta question, tout le monde peut être militaire mais l'homosexualité n'est pas bien vu au sein de la Grande Muette. D'ou le titre "don't ask, don't tell"._

_Allez, plein de reviews!_

_House en jupons^^_


	6. Qui est tu Alice Cullen?

_Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Perso, je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à écrire le POV de Bella._

_Bonne lecture,_

_K_

* * *

POV Alice

Je suis devant la porte de la maison des Swan et j'hésite à frapper à la porte. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? En temps normal, je n'hésite pas mais là… je ne sais pas.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappai à la porte et Bella m'ouvrit, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- Entre. Me dit elle en m'attirant à l'intérieur.

Je sens aussitôt ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. J'aime l'embrasser, c'est devenu une drogue pour moi.

- Tu es prête?

- Absolument. Répondit de nouveau Bella.

Je l'aidais à enfiler une veste et nous allâmes à ma voiture. Je la vit sourire en la regardant.

- C'est la même que James Dean?

- Oui. (rit) C'est vrai qu'hier soir, tu n'a pas eu le temps de regarder quel type de voiture je conduisais.

- C'est clair. Quand tu m'a déposée au café, tu conduisais une BMW rouge. Elle est aussi à toi?

- Non, elle est à ma sœur (lui ouvre la portière) Allez jeune demoiselle, montez dans votre carrosse.

- Jeune demoiselle?

- Je suis plus âgée que vous mademoiselle. Dis-je en riant.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre. Comme la veille, Bella avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse et moi, je fredonnait _« somewhere over the rainbow »_. Arrivées à la maison, je prit la main de Bella dans la mienne et nous allâmes sur la terrasse. Je vit Bella écarquiller les yeux en voyant qu'une table pour deux était dressée, éclairée par la lumière des bougies. Silencieusement, je remerciait Rosalie de m'avoir aidée. En fait, toute ma famille m'avait aidée. Je leur avait avoué que j'était tombée amoureuse de Bella et leur réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. Pour eux, j'avais enfin trouvé la jeune femme qu'il me fallait.

- ça te plaît?

- Absolument. Dit Bella en regardant autour d'elle. Tu as fait ça toute seule?

- Ma sœur m'a aidée. Avouai-je en souriant.

Je vit Bella sourire de nouveau et, galamment, je tirai une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Bella s'assit et, avisant la bouteille de champagne qui était posée dans un seau, je l'ouvrit. Après avoir versé le champagne dans une flûte, je la donnai à Bella, effleurant au passage ses mains.

- Tu ne boit pas avec moi?

- Non. Je ne boit pas d'alcool. Dit-je en souriant.

- Pas une goutte?

- Euh…

Comment faire comprendre à ma douce que le seul liquide que je boit, c'est du sang animal et que le reste, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid? Néanmoins, puisque je jouait le rôle d'une humaine, je me versais finalement un fond de champagne.

- Juste pour te faire plaisir. Murmurai-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Je ne raffole pas de ce truc là.

Nous trinquâmes et je but rapidement ma flûte. Rien à faire, j'aime vraiment pas faire semblant. J'aimais simplement l'odeur que ça dégageai et, sans mentir, je pouvais reconnaître les yeux fermés un bon champagne d'un autre tout comme je suis capable de distinguer un Bordeaux d'un simple vin de table. Une « passion » que je partage avec Carlisle. Je voyais Bella siroter son verre.

- C'est quoi comme champagne?

- Du Bollinger.

- Comme celui que boit James Bond.

- Oui. Dis-je en souriant.

- d'où le sms _« j'espère que tu aimes les bulles »_.

- Possible. Répondis-je, énigmatique.

- Tu as vraiment envie de dîner? Demanda Bella en posant sa flûte.

- Non. (je me lève et prend la main de Bella) Suis moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas loin.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je l'entraînait dans la forêt. Après avoir parcouru une centaines de mètres, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière ou coulait une source d'eau chaude naturellement gazeuse. C'était mon endroit favori, le lieu ou je venais me ressourcer. Je me déshabillait rapidement, ne gardant sur moi que mes sous-vêtements, et allait dans l'eau.

- Rejoint moi, l'eau est agréable.

Bella sembla hésiter un instant et fini par me rejoindre.

- Elle est bonne. Dit elle en souriant.

Je sentait ma peau se réchauffer tout doucement au contact de l'eau. Tant mieux comme ça, ça m'éviterai de répondre à d'éventuelles questions concernant mon épiderme. Autant laisser ces questions dans un coin et savourer ces instants magiques. Bella vint se nicher dans mes bras et, de nouveau, j'eu envie d'elle.

Pendant que je m'abandonnait sous ses caresses, une question me trottait dans la tête: comment Bella allait réagir si elle savait qu'une vampire était amoureuse d'elle?

* * *

POV Bella

Si il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je déteste les lundi. Aujourd'hui, je déteste encore plus ce jour.

J'ai toujours l'esprit tourné vers ce week end et c'est très dur pour moi de voir ma belle Alice sans pouvoir la toucher.

Angela a également la tête dans les nuages. Elle m'a dit que son week end avait été très mouvementé avec sa rouquine. Tant mieux, tant mieux!

Nous sommes devant le stand de tir. Ce matin, nous faisons une séance de tir. Il me semble que c'est la troisième depuis un mois. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec mon arme. Je ne dirai pas que j'en ai une sainte horreur mais savoir que le bout de métal que je vais tenir dans quelques minutes est capable de faire des dégâts sur un corps humain me donne à moitié envie de vomir.

Mon tour arrive. Nous passons deux par deux et Angela est avec moi. Elle posa simplement une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer et, en entrant dans le stand, je vit que le regard d'Alice était posé sur nous. Ce regard… Il me fait froid dans le dos. Au lieu de voir l'habituel regard ocre, je vit deux prunelles complètement noires nous regarder.

- Swan et Webber, en place. Dit Alice d'une voix froide.

Je m'allongeais derrière mon arme pour un tir couché. Calant la crosse dans le creux de mon épaule gauche, je prit calmement ma visée. On nous passa des chargeurs et je l'insérai dans mon arme. Alice nous donna le signal pour tirer et je vidais rapidement mon chargeur. Je fit ensuite les mesures de sécurité et je me mit debout, au garde à vous, attendant qu'Angela termine. Quand ce fut fait, Alice nous donna les résultats:

- Webber, c'est bien. Vous pouvez sortir. Swan, vous restez avec moi.

Angela me fit un sourire en partant. La lieutenant était connue dans le régiment pour avoir une façon bien à elle de « rectifier le tir » sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots. A chaque fin de session de tir par binôme, elle disait à celle qui avait été « mauvaise » de rester pour une séance individuelle.

- Sergent, vous pouvez sortir fumer une cigarette. Je m'occupe de Swan.

La sergent sourit, donna un chargeur complet à Alice et rejoignit mes camarades. Nous étions seules elle et moi. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ma belle Alice me rejoignit rapidement et se mit à côté de moi. Le stand de tir était désert, il n'y avait qu'elle et moi.

- Que faisait la main de Webber sur ton épaule? Me dit elle d'une voix ou perçait de la jalousie.

- C'était simplement pour me rassurer.

Alice ne répondit pas et me fit signe de prendre ma position de tir. Je la vit ensuite s'allonger près de moi et elle me donna un chargeur. J'effleurai sa main glaciale et je frissonnai. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à sa peau glaciale.

- Ne panique pas, tout va bien se passer… Prend bien ton temps… Bloque ta respiration dès que tu tires… murmura Alice. Commence dès que tu es prête.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissait envahir par son parfum. Alice posa une main sur mon épaule et, rouvrant les yeux, je la vit me sourire. Sans réfléchir, je vidai à nouveau mon chargeur. Je fit les mesures de sécurité et Alice sourit en me donnant les résultats.

- 17 sur 20 dans la cible. C'est très bien.

Je mourrai d'envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'approchais d'elle et Alice murmura:

- Pas ici.

Néanmoins, elle m'embrassa rapidement et, de nouveau, je fut surprise par sa peau froide.

Des questions, j'en ai plein. Comment se fait il qu'elle ne mange pas? Pourquoi son regard change de couleur? Pourquoi sa peau est froide?

Alice, qui est tu?

* * *

_Xenarielle: merci pour ta review!_

_13: ma pelirroja, ne songe même pas à me pourrir en allemand acr je ne tarderai pas à répliquer! mdr_

_Bella Swan: je vais finir par croire que tu aimes les bains de mousse^^ Navrée de te décevoir mais il n'y a pas de mousse... Il y a bien un bain mais... don't worry, je me suis bien occupée de 13_

_Plein de reviews!_

_Kousto_


	7. Alice, je t'aime telle que tu es

_Et voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous!_

_Bonne lecture, _

_Kousto_

* * *

POV Alice

Tout le monde à le droit de se poser des questions et d'avoir des réponses sauf Bella. En la regardant, je devine sans peine qu'elle se demande pourquoi je ne mange pas, pourquoi j'ai la peau froide, pourquoi mes yeux changent de couleur… Je n'ose pas lui avouer ce que je suis réellement.

Je n'ose pas lui dire que j'ai plus de cent ans et que c'est le troisième siècle que je vis. Je suis née à la fin du 19° siècle et je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant. C'est comme ça. J'ai vécu le 20° siècle comme une libération de la Femme. J'ai traversé ce siècle en vivant comme bon me semblait avec ma famille.

Carlisle et Esmée sont comme des parents pour moi. Près d'eux, je me sens bien.

J'entame le 21° en tombant amoureuse d'une humaine. Bravo Alice, tu commence bien! Il faut que je me détache de Bella sinon je vais devenir folle. Oui mais voilà, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

J'allonge mes grandes jambes sur mon bureau et, la tête en arrière, je contemple le plafond, espérant y trouver des réponses. C'est une folie d'être amoureuse de Bella pour quelqu'un comme moi. Double folie car, si on met de côté le fait que je sois vampire, je suis amoureuse d'une femme et si ça se sait à l'armée, je peux dire adieu à ce métier que j'aime tant.

Par la fenêtre, je peux voir que les engagées sont en pause cigarette. Jamais compris quel plaisir on pouvait retirer du tabac. Ça pue plus qu'autre chose et l'odeur de tabac froid me donne la nausée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant enfilé ma tenue de sport, qui consistait en un cycliste, des baskets et mon tshirt de compagnie, je rejoignit les engagées. Elles se mirent au garde à vous et je dit:

- Vous avez dix minutes pour vous mettre en tenue de sport.

Elles rompirent les rangs et filèrent.

- Footing? Me demanda une sergent.

- Tout à fait. Répondis-je d'une voix froide. Lucy, allez vous changer, vous nous accompagnez.

Lucy sourit et fila aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Je restai seule quelques minutes jusqu'à que je sente la présence de Bella, toujours accompagnée de son amie. Je vis Bella me détailler du regard et rougir. Angela posa une main sur son bras et je sentis la jalousie prendre le dessus sur moi. Mais, fidèle à ma ligne de conduite, je ne laissais rien montrer. Les engagées suivies de Lucy arrivèrent.

- Je vais vous scinder en deux groupes. Celles qui prétendent pouvoir me suivre, vous venez avec moi, les autres, avec la sergent.

Tout en parlant, je me demandais dans quel groupe Bella allait se mettre et je retins difficilement un grondement de colère quand je la vit se mettre dans le groupe d'Angela qui allait courir avec Lucy.

- Swan, vous allez dans mon groupe.

Bella me regarda avec surprise et obéit.

- Je ne veux voir personne à la traîne. La première qui flanche, elle fait demi-tour. Est-ce clair?

- Oui lieutenant! Dirent elle d'une seule voix.

Je donnai le signal de départ et j'imprimai un rythme pas trop soutenu. Inutile qu'une engagée se blesse dès le début… Bien malgré moi, je ne peux détacher mon regard des formes de Bella qui court devant moi. Ce corps que mes mains connaissent, je le réclame encore. Alice, calme toi voyons….

- On accélère devant, je me traîne! Dis-je en me mettant à la hauteur de Bella.

Finalement, je prit les devants et je me suis mise à courir de façon plus rapide, voulant voir jusqu'ou elles pouvaient me suivre.

- Lieutenant, Swan vient de se tordre la cheville!

Je m'arrêtait net et rejoignit Bella qui était assise sur le sol, se tenant la cheville gauche. Me maudissant, je m'accroupis près d'elle, mes mains posées sur sa cheville. Je la voyait se retenir de ne pas hurler mais ce qui me fit culpabiliser, ce fut de voir se magnifiques yeux noisettes se remplir de larmes.

- Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie. (voit le groupe de Lucy arriver à notre hauteur) Sergent, je ramène le soldat Swan au régiment. Elle s'est blessée. Vous continuez le footing avec l'autre groupe.

Lucy donna quelques ordres et je la vit reprendre sa course avec le groupe. Je vit Angela regarder Bella.

- Je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie. Dis-je d'une voix douce à Bella.

- ça va aller, je peux marcher toute seule. Protesta Bella alors que je la prenais dans mes bras. Tu ne vas pas tenir un kilomètre en me portant ainsi.

- Ne te fie pas aux apparences.

Sans aucun effort, je ramenai Bella. Durant les trois kilomètres, je ne cessai de sentir son parfum et je sentait son souffle contre mon cou. Peu de temps avant d'arriver à la caserne, je la déposai au sol et Bella prit appui contre moi.

- Je t'aurai bien porté ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais…

- Je sais, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie.

Je lui sourit, passai un de ses bras sur mes épaules et une de mes mains se posa sur sa taille. Au contact de ma main, elle frissonna. Clopin-clopant, je l'amenai à l'infirmerie. La sachant entre de très bonnes mains, je filai prendre une douche.

Putain… QU'est ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi je ne supporte pas de la voir avec son amie? C'est donc ça la jalousie?

* * *

POV Bella

Nous nous moquions de celles qui avaient eu le « malheur » de faire partie de ce que nous appelions « commando baskets ».

Depuis la fameuse séance de footing ou je me suis tordue la cheville, Alice ne m'adresse plus la parole. Après trois jours sur béquilles, je marche maintenant avec une attelle. Angela est toujours avec moi mais, dès qu'Alice nous voit ensemble, je vois son regard changé de couleur et je peux sentir que l'atmosphère change.

J'était bien dans ses bras. Malgré ses mains toujours glaciales, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais à ma place mais je me demandais comment Alice pouvait supporter mon poids sans broncher.

Quand je dort, j'ai toujours cette curieuse impression qu'on me regarde.

Le week end arriva assez vite. Comme à son habitude, Angela me déposa devant chez mon père et ce soir, comme à notre habitude, nous allions sortir. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'Alice et je me voyais mal l'appeler. Je mourrai d'envie de le faire mais je ne le fit pas. Son attitude froide et distante avec moi et Angela me rendais mal à l'aise.

Charlie regardait encore un match de basket à la télévision et j'était allongée sur mon lit. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Alice. Son corps froid, ses yeux qui changeaient sans arrêt de couleur, sa force et surtout, sa beauté que je pourrai qualifier d'inhumaine. Mon portable sonna et je décrochai:

- Allô?

- _C'est Alice._

- Que me veux tu?

_- On pourrai se voir et parler?_

- Oui.

_- Je suis en bas de chez toi. Rejoint moi._

Je descendis aussi vite que je le pouvait les marches, dit à papa que j'allais dehors et je rejoignis Alice. Elle était au volant de sa Porsche et me regardait. Elle m'ouvrit la portière de l'intérieur et je m'engouffrait dedans. Alice démarra et me dit, tout en conduisant:

- Je suis désolée pour ta cheville.

- Désolée aussi de ton comportement envers moi et Angela? Répliquai-je en regardant devant moi.

- Je me doit d'être comme ça au boulot.

- J'ai l'impression que quand tu me vois avec Angela, tu n'as qu'une seule envie, c'est de lui sauter à la gorge.

Je sursautai en entendant un grondement de colère venir du côté d'Alice.

- C'était quoi ça?

Alice ne répondit pas et gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté. Elle descendit, m'ouvrit la portière et me prit dans ses bras.

- Alice, lâche moi, tu vas te faire mal.

- Aucun risque. Dit Alice.

Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Alice m'emmena dans la forêt. Surprise par le changement d'attitude de ma compagne, je fermai les yeux et je sentit Alice courir. Elle me déposa doucement sur le sol et se mit à quelques mètres de moi, me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Alice, qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

- Il faut qu'on arrête.

- Pourquoi? Parce que tu es ma supérieure et que je suis ta subordonnée?

- Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut Isabella.

Aïe, mauvais signe quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom complet. J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience au tout début de mes classes.

- Donne moi une raison de te croire. Criai-je. Parce que là, je ne te croie pas.

Je vit Alice baisser la tête et mettre les mains dans ses poches.

- Il faut qu'on arrête.

- Donne moi une raison valable.

- Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est qu'une apparence.

- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu me racontes. (hurle) Regarde moi Alice!

Alice me regarda et je vit son regard ocre passer au noir le plus complet. Loin de m'effrayer, ce regard me fascina.

- Je suis une vampire. Dit elle froidement.

- Les vampires, ça n'existe pas.

J'entendis à nouveau un grondement provenir du côté d'Alice et je sursautai.

- C'était quoi ce bruit?

- Moi.

- Nan, tu me charries là.

Alice ne dit rien et, juste le temps d'un clignement de l'œil, je la vit près de moi.

- C'est impossible. Murmurai-je en regardant Alice.

- Bella, je ne mange pas, je ne dors pas. J'ai la peau froide, mes yeux changent sans arrêt de couleur suivant mes émotions et j'ai une force surhumaine. Que te faut il de plus pour te convaincre?

- Les vampires, ça n'existe pas. Ce ne sont que des personnages mythiques.

- Non. Je suis une vampire.

Je m'assis par terre et je la contemplait.

- Au risque de me répéter, ça n'existe pas.

- M'As-tu vu une seule fois manger? Une seule fois dormir?

- Non.

C'est vrai. Jamais je ne l'avais vu manger et encore moins dormir. Je pensais qu'elle était insomniaque ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit au début m'avait paru énorme mais en y réfléchissant bien, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas si absurde que ça.

- Quel âge as-tu?

- Physiquement, j'ai 19 ans.

- Depuis quand?

- Depuis 1890.

Je fit rapidement un calcul mental. Alice était née en 1871 et nous étions en 2010, ce qui voulait dire que…

- Putain… tu as 139 ans…

- Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi c'est impossible entre nous?

- Parce que tu es une vampire, c'est ça?

- Oui.

Je me levait et me mit à sa hauteur. Je mit une main sur sa taille et je lui dit, tout en la regardant:

- ça devrai m'effrayer et je devrai partir mais je ne peux pas. Peu m'importe ce que tu es, peu m'importe ta nature profonde. (pose ma tête contre sa poitrine) Tu es celle que j'aime Alice…

Je sentis sa poitrine vibrer sous l'effet d'un grondement de bonheur. Surprise, je regardait Alice. Ses yeux avaient de nouveau leur couleur habituelle et je vit sur ses lèvres le plus beau sourire du monde.

- Merci. Murmura Alice tout en m'embrassant.

Sa révélation de sa nature aurai du m'effrayer mais comme je l'ai dit, je m'en fout. C'est Alice que j'aime, tout ce qui fait Elle. Pendant que nous nous embrassions, je sentais ses mains se poser sagement contre mon dos tandis que les miennes se glissèrent sous sa chemise…

* * *

_Calista: Merci pour ta review!_

_Bella Swan: et non, toujours pas de bain de mousse... Je ne suis vraiment pas décidée à écrire un lemon, dsl. (ps: 13 m'a fait lire ce que tu lui a envoyé. Excellent!)_

_Xenarielle: merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira._

_Trushy: alors les maths? Pas trop dur de se concentrer dessus? mdr. _

_13: Pourris moi en allemand si ça te chante mais ne change pas de métier! Tu ne tiendrai pas un mois... Si je dit ça, c'est parce que je ne te vois vraiment pas en treillis et gambader gaiement dans la verte^^ Ild_

_Et puis merci à toutes celles qui me laisse des reviews._

_K._

_PS: probable postage dans la soirée d'une histoire écrite à deux mais par moi et 13._


	8. Elle court, elle court la rumeur

_Et voilà la suite postée entre deux râlements de ma pelirroja. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite de sa ff, je vais tâcher de poster son prochain chapitre dans la journée. Et merci pour vos reviews!_

_K._

* * *

POV Alice

Un mois déjà que j'ai avoué à Bella ce que j'était. Un mois ou j'ai entendu la plus belle phrase du monde _« Alice, je t'aime pour ce que tu es »_

Bella m'a posé pas mal de questions et j'ai répondu avec la plus grande franchise mais je sens que je vais bientôt devoir répondre à une interrogation de sa part.

Au boulot, tout se passe plus ou moins bien. C'est suivant le point de vue de chacun mais il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas dans ce milieu, ce sont les rumeurs. Elles font et défont une carrière et j'ai vu plus d'une montée en grade stoppée par les rumeurs. A croire que les gens adorent se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas.

A partir du moment ou j'ai prit le commandement de cette compagnie, j'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mûres sur mon compte. De ça, j'ai appris à m'en foutre, quitte à passer pour quelqu'un de froid mais dès que ça touche ma vie privée, je montre les dents.

Il y a une rumeur qui court en ce moment. Un officier sortirai avec un soldat. Rien de bien méchant me direz-vous mais cela suffit à me flanquer la frousse si jamais quelqu'un me voit avec Bella. Nous sommes du genre discrètes mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une indiscrétion.

La section est revenue de cinq jours de terrain. C'est la seule activité que je ne fait pas. Trop peur de perdre le contrôle si je chasse… Quartier libre pour le week end et j'ai vraiment hâte de serrer Bella dans mes bras mais avant… Je les expédient à la douche!

Pendant le trajet de retour, Bella me racontait sa semaine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant couverte de boue suite à une séance de cac mais, très vite, la jalousie a prit le dessus quand Bella m'a dit qu'elle avait partagé sa tente avec Angela. Rien à faire, je suis jalouse même si je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre elles.

En arrivant, Bella est allée directement dans ma chambre, saluant distraitement Rosalie et Emmett. Je la suivi et m'allongeai sur mon lit tandis que mon amour prenait une douche. Malgré l'envie que j'ai de la rejoindre, je ne le fait pas. Je sais que Bella a besoin d'intimité et ce n'est pas en vivant 24/24 avec des filles qu'on peut en avoir.

Dieu, que la tentation est grande d'aller la rejoindre et de lui faire l'amour! Au prix d'un immense effort, je fini par aller dans la salle de musique. Je me suis assise au piano et, mains posées sur les touches, je jouait un morceau d'un compositeur de musique de film, John Williams. J'était tellement absorbée par ma musique que je n'entendit ni ne sentit Bella arriver. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et j'inspirai profondément son parfum. Bon, j'avoue que j'en suis complètement accro mais je me garde bien de lui dire. Chacune son jardin secret après tout…

- Merci pour la douche. Dit Bella à mon oreille.

- De rien. Je sais à quel point on a besoin d'être seule après cinq jours dans la verte.

- C'est vrai. Dit mon ange en souriant. J'aurai bien aimé que tu me rejoignes…

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Pour me frotter le dos. Plaisanta Bella.

Un grondement de mécontentement sortit de ma poitrine et fit sursauter Bella.

- Désolée, j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je en l'attirant sur mes genoux. Il y a quelque chose de particulier que tu aimerai faire?

Bella esquissa un sourire et je vit qu'une délicate couleur rouge colorait ses joues.

- On a cinq jours à rattraper. Cinq longs jours ou je n'ai rêvé que de toi, de tes mains me déshabillant, de tes lèvres se promenant partout sur mon corps. Fait moi l'amour ma belle Alice. Ici et maintenant…

* * *

POV Bella

Après avoir fait l'amour sur le piano (et mes fesses s'en souviennent encore…), nous avons finalement atterri dans la chambre. Allongée sur le lit, Alice contre moi, je songe aux dernier évènements.

Ma belle Alice est une vampire. Et alors? Je l'aime pour tout ce qu'elle est, pas pour son apparence. Le seul point noir, c'est qu'elle ne vieillit plus et que moi… Je sais déjà que c'est avec mon amoureuse que je veux faire ma vie.

Je suis habituée à la froideur de son corps. Corps qui se réchauffe à mon contact. Je suis habituée au changement de couleur de ses prunelles mais j'ai encore du mal avec ses grondements. Ce sont comme des rappels de sa vraie nature.

Alice me tient ferment contre elle, comme si elle avait peur que je lui échappe mais, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas.

- Alice?

- Oui. Répondit ma belle amoureuse les yeux fermés.

- A quoi tu penses?

Ma belle Alice ouvrit les yeux et, comme d'habitude, je fut happée par son magnifique regard ocre.

- A rien de particulier.

- Tu es sûre?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Murmura Alice en souriant.

Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir que la rumeur qui circule en ce moment l'inquiète et qu'elle aimerait bien savoir qui est l'auteur. SI jamais Alice parvint à savoir qui c'est, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

- Et toi mon bel ange, tu es sur quelle planète? Me demanda Alice tout en se mettant sur le côté, une main posée sur mon ventre.

- La nôtre.

Alice m'attira contre elle et je soupirai d'aise en sentant une de ses mains se promener sur mon corps nu.

- Puisque tu ne dors pas, comment occupes tu tes nuits?

- J'écrit, je lit, je prend des photos ou je te regarde dormir.

- Je ne suis pas intéressante à regarder.

- Oh que si. A chaque fois que je te vois, c'est comme si je retombais amoureuse de toi. Et quand nous faisons l'amour…

- Impression de renaître dans tes bras.

Alice sourit de nouveau et m'embrassa avant de tendre l'oreille. Laissant toujours ses mains vagabonder sur mon corps, je ne put réprimer un gémissement.

- Rosalie aimerait beaucoup que tu l'aides.

- Pas question que je mette les mains dans le cambouis. Protestai-je.

- Si Rose te demande de l'aider pour ses précieuses voitures, c'est qu'elle t'apprécie énormément et qu'elle te fait confiance. Murmura Alice contre ma bouche.

Alice m'embrassa et je sentit qu'elle enlevait ses mains. Je lâchai un soupir de frustration et, contre toute attente, Alice éclata de rire.

- Navrée mon ange… On reprendra toute activité plus tard.

- Ah non, c'est pas juste! Dis-je en voyant Alice se lever complètement nue. Termine ce que tu viens de commencer!

- Non. Répondit Alice en enfilant à la hâte un jean et une chemise.

- Alice Cullen, vous n'êtes pas drôle. Dis-je en rabattant la couette entièrement sur moi.

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Dit Alice en riant.

Tout en pestant contre mon envie d'elle qui n'était pas rassasiée, je me levait, enfilait mes fringues et rejoignit Rosalie qui était dans son garage. La vampire blonde était en dessous d'une Chevrolet des années cinquante et dit:

- Salut Bella. Enfile une combi et vient m'aider. Tu en trouveras dans le placard métallique.

Après avoir enfilé la combinaison, je rejoignit Rosalie qui était penchée sur le moteur.

- Je comprend pas. Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas à vitesse vampirique?

- Pas envie. Répondit la vampire blonde en souriant. Et puis, je ne restaure jamais les voitures à la va-vite. J'aime prendre mon temps et ça tombe bien, j'en à revendre.

J'éclatai de rire en entendant la fin de la phrase. C'est clair que du temps, la fratrie Cullen en a à revendre!

- Je suppose que tu n'as jamais mit le nez ailleurs que près d'un volant.

- Tout juste.

- Et bien, je vais t'apprendre les rudiments de la mécanique même si tu as horreur du cambouis.

- Tu m'as entendue? Dis-je en rougissant.

Rosalie ne répondit pas et je vit à son air que c'était le cas.

- Ne rougit pas Bella. Je suis contente qu'Alice ai enfin quelqu'un de bien dans sa vie. Mais si jamais tu brises son cœur, je te tue.

- Compris.

Les heures en compagnie de Rosalie passèrent rapidement et, contre toute attente, je prit plaisir à l'aider. Ma belle-sœur, comme ma belle Alice, était une excellente pédagogue.

- Merci du coup de main. Dit Rosalie tout en s'essuyant les mains.

- De rien. J'ai même adoré. Quand tu veux pour recommencer.

- Ok. Va prendre une douche et rejoint Alice. Elle est avec notre père.

J'embrassais Rose sur la joue, filai prendre une douche et je rejoignit Alice qui était dans la cave avec Carlisle. Au milieu des étagères remplies de bouteilles de vins, Alice et Carlisle faisaient une sorte de jeu. Alice, les yeux bandés, devait reconnaître à son odorat les différents vins versés dans ses verres à pieds opaques. Visiblement, Alice devait être bonne à ce jeu là car Carlisle mettait des croix sur un tableau marqué de leurs deux noms et ma belle vampire le devançait d'une bonne longueur.

- _Saint Julien, cuvée 1920._

- Encore une bonne réponse. Dit Carlisle en souriant. Bonjour Bella. Tu vas bien?

- Oui et vous?

- Un peu agacé qu'Alice me batte à chaque fois mais bon, c'est comme ça. Répondit il en enlevant le bandeau des yeux de ma douce qui me sourit.

Carlisle s'éclipsa et Alice me prit dans ses bras.

- Comment ça c'est passé avec Rose?

- M'a juste menacée de me tuer si je te brisais le cœur.

Alice pouffa de rire mais je sentit dans son regard que quelque chose la tracassait.

- ça ne va pas?

- Le boulot qui m'a appelée.

- Mauvaise nouvelle?

- Oui et non. Tu verras bien à la fin de tes classes.

A la fin de mes classes? Qu'Est-ce que ça veux dire? Et pourquoi ma belle Alice a un air triste en me disant cela?

* * *

_Roulement de tambour... Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu prévoir pour Alice et Bella?_

_S'il y certaines abréviations que vous ne comprenez pas, dites moi lesquelles et je me ferai un plaisir de vous les expliquer._

_Plein de reviews!_

_A bientôt,_

_K_


	9. Alice est à personne d'autre

_Voilà la suite! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et Bonne année à toutes et à tous!_

_MAJ faite de mon boulot... Suis de garde ce soir. La reprise commence bien^^ Enfin, 13 y est habituée..._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kousto_

* * *

POV Alice

J'ai encore les mots de mon supérieur à l'oreille:

_Vous partez avec Swan et Webber après la fin de leurs classes._

Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible de les envoyer maintenant au casse-pipe. Connaissant le système militaire, je sais que je n'aurai pas de réponse à mes questions.

Bella a du sentir que ça n'allait pas car elle me regardait avec inquiétude.

- Tout va bien mon ange, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que là, je regrette d'avoir un téléphone portable.

- Tu es sûre? Me demanda Bella tout en se blottissant dans mes bras.

- Oui. Tu es épuisée. Tu devrai aller te coucher.

- Pas sans toi. Murmura Bella.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange. J'ai un truc à faire avant de te rejoindre.

Bella m'embrassa et fila.

Je n'avais rien à faire, je voulais simplement rester toute seule quelques minutes. Et j'eu une illumination pour ces putains de rumeurs. Une seule personne est capable de balancer ce genre de saloperies, une seule et elle se nomme Catherine. Catherine Smith, superbe blonde d'une trentaine d'années, aux courbes de rêves et qui, malheureusement, est très, très conne et surtout bornée.

J'avais eu une courte liaison avec elle. Bon, pour faire court, une nuit et après, _basta._ Sauf que Catherine n'a pas compris et depuis, c'est la guerre froide entre nous. Cette salope ne m'attaque pas pour le boulot. Elle m'attaque sur ma vie privée et ça…

Jasper a du sentir que je n'allais pas bien car il me rejoignit dans la cave.

- Bella n'est pas avec toi? S'enquit il d'une voix douce.

- Besoin de rester seule.

- Mauvaise nouvelle?

- Départ.

- Quand?

- Fin de classe de Bella et de son amie Angela. Je ne peut pas y couper, ça ferai beaucoup trop plaisir à l'autre connasse.

- Catherine… souffla Jasper en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Ne la laisse pas te bouffer Alice. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a déjà failli t'avoir une fois?

- Et si elle s'en prend à Bella?

- Comment veux tu que cette pétasse sache que tu es avec Bella? (sourit) Et cette rumeur finira par passer. Concentre toi sur l'instant présent et sur rien d'autre.

- Merci Jasper.

- De rien. Au passage, Ed est pas content pour le piano. Il dit que l'odeur de Bella est partout dessus.

J'éclatait de rire et rejoignit ma douce qui était en train de se changer pour enfiler une nuisette. D'ailleurs, elle sort d'où cette nuisette? Rosalie? Possible, possible. Il n'y a que ma sœur pour mettre du rouge… D'ailleurs, la nuisette va bien à Bella. Je voit le délicat tissu se poser sur la peau fine et douce de mon ange et je ressent ce désir familier amis ô combien dévastateur couler dans mes veines. Sans faire de bruit, je m'approchait de ma compagne, sentant encore une fois son délicat parfum.

- Tu es très belle. Murmurai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Si belle que ça en est douloureux…

- Ma belle Alice… dit elle en se blottissant dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime Isabella Swan. (soupire) Je crois que Rosalie peut dire adieu à sa nuisette…

- Et pourquoi? Dit Bella d'une voix douce.

- Parce que je vais te montrer pendant des heures tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, que je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu en tomes d'épuisement… terminais-je en l'embrassant et tout enlevant cette satanée nuisette.

* * *

POV Bella

L'ambiance est plutôt morose dans la section depuis quelques jours. Nous avons trois blessées, la sergent est sûr les dents et Alice passe son temps à nous faire marcher au pas sous les fenêtres de la commandant.

Je n'ai pas osé demandé à Alice ce qui la tracassait et je crois bien qu'elle m'aurait envoyé chier. J'en ai même pas parlé à Angela. Il y a des choses que ma meilleure amie n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Les semaines s'écoulent et je ne m'en aperçois même pas. Bientôt la fin de mes classes et je voit bien qu'Alice est de plus en plus tendue et qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Cette satanée rumeur circule toujours.

Nous avons, deux fois par semaine, des cours de cac. En général, Alice y assiste mais ne participe pas. Elle nous observe et rectifie nos positions, rien de plus sauf que, ce matin, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Alice nous attendait en tenue de port, pieds nus et était en compagnie de la commandant. Visiblement, il y avait du avoir une conversation assez orageuses entre elles car Alice ne la regardait absolument pas. Ce fut d'une voix assez sèche qu'elle nous ordonna de nous mettre en rang.

Immobiles, les bras le long du corps, nous attendions qu'Alice parle. Même la sergent, avec qui Alice s'entendait relativement bien, ne pipait mot.

- Exceptionnellement, c'est moi qui vous fait le cours de cac en présence de la commandant ici présente. Dit Alice d'une voix très sèche. Vous vous mettez deux par deux. Swan, vous vous mettez avec moi.

- Non, non, non. Coupa la commandant en souriant. Le soldat Swan vient avec moi.

Je vit le regard d'Alice virer au noir le plus complet et je vit qu'elle réprimait avec peine son envie de se jeter sur la blonde. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouvait en face de la commandant, me demandant à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée. Bien des histoires circulaient sur elle, notamment une vague histoire d'une séance de cac qui avait mal tournée avec une engagée.

- Prête? Me demanda la commandant en souriant.

- Prête. Dis-je en me mettant en fausse garde.

D'un bond, Catherine se jeta sur moi, poings en avant. Au début, je parai aisément les coups mais, quelques secondes plus tard, j'était allongée sur le dos, incapable de me relever, essayant vainement d'esquiver les coups. Je sentais quelque chose de chaud couler sur mon visage et j'attendais en vain qu'on arrête. Je sentis brusquement un poids s'ôter de ma poitrine et la commandant murmura à mon oreille, juste avant de se relever:

- _Alice est à moi et à personne d'autre…_

Je vit la commandant sourire et la sergent me releva. Je vit Alice regarder la commandant partir mais ma vampire préférée ne bougea pour venir me voir.

- Sergent, emmenez Swan à l'infirmerie. Webber, vous pouvez les accompagner.

Aidée par la sergent et par Angela, j'allais à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, leva les yeux au ciel en me voyant.

- Vous allez finir par devenir une habituée de l'infirmerie! Que vous est il arrivée?

- Cac. Répondit la sergent.

- Avec la commandant? Dit l'infirmière en examinant mon visage.

- Affirmatif.

L'infirmière grommela quelques paroles indistinctes et fit signe à Angela et à la sergent de partir, non sans dire:

- Vous direz à la lieutenant Cullen que le soldat Swan reste ce soir à l'infirmerie.

Je voulu protester mais l'infirmière, que je connaissait à bien connaître, me fit signe de ne pas chercher à discuter. Pendant qu'elle me recousait l'arcade gauche (sans anesthésiant s'il vous plait… comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez mal…), je pensais à la phrase que la commandant m'avait sortie.

_Alice est à moi et à personne d'autre…_

Je me doute bien qu'Alice a eu une vie sexuelle avant moi mais comment Blondasse sait que nous sommes ensemble? Qui lui a dit?

* * *

_Alors? Hein? Plein de reviews!_

_13, tu as en partie raison... _

_A bientôt,_

_K_


	10. Catherine

_Mea culpa. Maxi mea culpa de ne pas avoir mis de suite plus tôt mais j'ai passé (en gros) trois semaines dans la verte (en gros, je jouais au soldat^^ ptdr)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_K_

* * *

POV Alice

Sulfureuse et indomptable Catherine. Catherine, reine des chieuses. Ma Némésis, celle à qui je doit pas mal d'emmerdes au boulot et qui balance tout un flot de saloperies sur tout le monde. A croire que c'est sa passion. Ou que sa passion réside dans le seul but de me faire chier. Au choix…

Pour des raisons qui me sont propres, je ne participais jamais aux séances de cac, préférant les regarder et corriger ce qui n'allait pas.

J'était arrivée au gymnase en avance et je sentit une odeur qui ne m'était pas inconnue. C'est là que je vis Catherine, vêtue de son survêtement et de ses chaussettes, adossée contre un mur et arborant un sourire long comme mon bras.

- Commandant. Dis-je en saluant de la tête.

- Lieutenant.

- Vous participez à la séance? Demandais-je tout en sachant qu'elle allait me répondre par l'affirmative.

- Oui. Répondit Catherine en souriant. Au fait, la rumeur te plaît? Tu remarqueras que je ne précise pas les noms.

- Je me doutait que c'était toi. Qu'Est-ce que je t'ai fait?

- Il fallait m'accorder un peu plus qu'une nuit ma belle. Susurra Catherine en caressant mon bras.

- Va te faire foutre. Dis-je, sèchement.

- Par toi? Quand tu veux. Alice, si jamais tu as l'idée d'aller dire que c'est moi pour la rumeur, réfléchis bien. Ça briserai ta carrière et, qui le chef de corps croira? La commandant qui a vingt ans d'armée derrière elle ou la lieutenant qui a à peine dix ans de service?

Je n'ai rien répondu car, là-dessus, et ça m'emmerde de le reconnaître, Catherine a raison. Saloperie de hiérarchie et surtout, saloperie de « don't ask, don't tell ».

- Autre chose ma belle… Quand tu fout en l'air un plan cul en boîte, fait le un peu plus discrètement, surtout si c'est pour rouler une pelle du feu de dieu à quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez expérimenté…. Dont j'aurai volontiers fait mon quatre heures.

Salope. Ah, la salope. Là, ça fait mal. Je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas reconnu Catherine en boîte: Bella. Ma douce et adorable Bella occupe toutes mes pensées.

Je retins à grand peine une envie de fracasser la tête de Catherine contre un mur et essayait d'avoir une expression neutre lorsque les engagées arrivèrent. Le regard noisette de Bella se posa sur moi et je vit que quelque chose l'intriguait. En cet instant, je priait pour que Catherine ne remarque pas ce regard mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Exceptionnellement, c'est moi qui vous fait le cours de cac en présence de la commandant ici présente. Dis-je sèchement. Vous vous mettez deux par deux. Swan, vous vous mettez avec moi.

- Non, non, non. Dit Catherine en souriant. Le soldat Swan vient avec moi.

Je fusillai Catherine du regard. Du coin de l'œil, je vit ma douce se mettre en fausse garde face à Catherine qui souriait toujours. Au début, Bella para les coups sans difficulté et Catherine profita d'une erreur de mon ange pour la faire basculer sur le dos, emprisonnant ses bras sous ses jambes. Pendant quelques minutes, Catherine s'acharna sur Bella et ne se releva que lorsque elle se rendit compte que ma douce était blessée. Catherine se releva et dit à voix basse à Bella, ignorant que je pouvait l'entendre:

- _Alice est à moi et à personne d'autre._

Refoulant à nouveau mon envie de coller une baffe à cette femme qui s'éclipsa aux toilettes pour se laver les mains, je dit:

- Sergent, emmenez Swan à l'infirmerie. Webber, vous pouvez les accompagner. (aux engagées) Le cours est terminé. Vous avez une heure pour prendre une douche et être en treillis rangers sans ceinturon. Rompez!

Les engagées parties, Catherine revint, toujours son arrogant sourire sur les lèvres.

- T'es contente de toi?

- Ta poupée brune va juste avoir une égratignure.

- Ne me prend pas pour une conne!

- ça suffit lieutenant. Dit sèchement Catherine. C'est à votre commandant que vous vous adressez, ne l'oubliez pas.

Catherine s'en alla.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. La sergent m'avait donné des nouvelles de Bella en me disant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Dès la fin de mon service, je m'y rendit. Elisabeth, l'infirmière en chef, faisait la nuit. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me fit un grand sourire et, sans rien ajouter de plus, me mena jusque devant la chambre de Bella.

Elisabeth était en couple avec sa compagne depuis plus de trente ans et savait « reconnaître » au premier coup d'œil les lesbiennes mais elle le gardait pour elle. Une vraie perle cette Elisabeth!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Alice. Me dit elle en posant une main sur mon épaule. Isabella va bien. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

- Merci.

Elisabeth me fit un dernier sourire et s'en alla.

J'ouvrit doucement la porte. Bella était allongée dans un grand lit blanc et dormait. Tout en m'approchant d'elle, je remarquai trois points de suture à son arcade gauche. Je m'assit sur une chaise et j'attendis patiemment que mon bel ange se réveille.

* * *

POV Bella

Je fut réveillée par la sensation d'une main froide me caressant le visage. Ouvrant les yeux, je vit un magnifique regard ocre qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

- Bella, tu vas bien?

Je grimaçais à cause des points de suture et murmurai:

- Impression qu'un 33 tonnes m'est passé dessus…

Alice esquissa un sourire et me prit la main. Je sentait la sienne se réchauffer au contact de la mienne et ma belle Alice murmura:

- Désolée de ne pas être intervenue…

- Je sais, cela aurai éveillé les soupçons. Dis-je amèrement.

- Bella…

- Quoi Bella? Je me fait littéralement démonté la gueule par la commandant et ma lieutenant n'a pas bougé le petit doigt pour nous séparer.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Bella, crois moi, je ne pouvais pas.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'as dit non? _« Alice est à moi et à personne d'autre »_

Alice me regarda quelques secondes, son magnifique regard ocre posé sur moi. Que j'aime ce regard qui reflète tant d'amour et de désir!

- Bella, c'est à toi que j'appartiens et à personne d'autre. C'est toi que j'aime. (se met à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras) Il n'y a que toi qui connait mon secret. Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de poser tes belles mains sur mon corps et m'embrasser avec tes lèvres sublimes….

Je fermai les yeux en sentant les lèvres de ma belle Alice se poser contre les miennes. Jamais je ne me lasserai de l'embrasser. Au prix d'un énorme effort, je dit:

- Non, pas ici…

Alice ne dit rien et se releva sur ses avant-bras, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je peux? Dit elle en posant sa tête au niveau de mon cœur. Je veux juste l'entendre. Pour moi, c'est la plus douce musique qui existe dans ce monde… La plus belle qu'il m'est donnée d'entendre…

J'opinait de la tête et Alice posa doucement sa tête contre ma poitrine, à l'endroit exact ou mon cœur battait comme un dératé.

- Tu es bien là? Murmurai-je en caressant les doux cheveux de mon ange.

- Absolument.

La nuit se passa comme ça, Alice écoutant les battements de mon cœur et je crois que je n'avais ressentit un tel sentiment de plénitude et de complète harmonie depuis longtemps.

L'aube arriva trop vite à mon goût et Alice s'en alla non sans m'embrasser.

La semaine se passa assez tranquillement pour moi. J'assistait aux différents cours mais interdiction formelle de faire du sport pendant quelques jours. Alice se montrait comme à son habitude, froide, distante et sévère. Angela passait son temps à me faire rire, à me raconter les dernières folies de sa rouquine.

Quelque chose m'inquiétait au sujet du comportement de ma belle lieutenant. Son regard qui changeait au fur et à mesure que la fin de mes classes s'approchait, son acharnement à vouloir que je sois la meilleure. Pourquoi et dans quel but? Pourquoi Alice nous faisait elle refaire inlassablement les mêmes exercices jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement?

* * *

_La suite si plein de reviews! (et oui Bella Swan, je ne tarderai pas à mettre la suite!)_

_Kousto_


	11. Schindler's List

_Après bien des péripéties liées les trois quart du temps à mon job, voici la MAJ de mon histoire! Je l'avoue, une rouquine de ma connaissance a su se montrer très convaincante XD_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kousto_

* * *

POV Alice

Traitez moi de garce, de sadique, de nana au cœur de pierre si vous voulez… Le rythme s'est intensifié et je leur fait refaire les exercices malgré leur fatigue, malgré leurs bleus, malgré leurs souffrances. La perfection est à ce prix.

Il y a deux raisons à mon comportement. La première s'appelle Catherine. Cette salope rôde toujours du côté de ma compagnie et elle attend le moindre relâchement de ma part pour pouvoir me baiser la gueule. Désolée d'être aussi crue dans mes paroles mais Catherine fonctionne ainsi. Et la deuxième… Comme Bella part après ses classes avec quelques unes de ses collègues, je veut qu'elles soient parfaites.

Je voit bien qu'elle est épuisée par le rythme d'enfer que je leur impose mais je ne l'entend pas se plaindre. Petit à petit, je la voit changer, perdre peu à peu son côté « femme enfant » qui me plait tant mais c'est comme ça.

De mon bureau, je les entend marcher au pas et chanter. Moi, je suis occupée à faire de l'administratif et, croyez moi, j'en ai une sainte horreur mais je sentais qu'un évènement imprévu allait transformer ma journée en cauchemar.

Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochai.

- Lieutenant Cullen, j'écoute.

- _Alice, c'est Carlisle._

- Bonjour. Pour que tu appelles à mon boulot, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave.

- _Bella est dans les parages?_

- Elle marche au pas. Carlisle, pourquoi tu m'appelles?

- _C'est au sujet de son père. Votre chef de corps est déjà prévenu et il m'a dit de te prévenir._

Je sentit comme une chape de plomb s'abattre sur mes épaules.

- _Je suis désolé Alice_.

- Circonstances?

- _Pendant son service. Il faut que je te laisse._

- A plus tard.

Je raccrochai le téléphone et sortit dehors. Je rejoignis les engagées qui étaient en pause et parlait rapidement au sergent.

- Soldat Swan, veuillez accompagner la lieutenant.

Bella se mit au garde à vous en me voyant et je lui fit signe de se mettre au repos.

- Venez avec moi. Dis-je d'une voix neutre. Sergent, vous continuez l'exercice.

Bella me suivit jusqu'à mon bureau dont je fermai soigneusement la porte à clé.

- Pourquoi fermes tu ta porte à clé? Me demanda Bella.

- Assis toi. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon bureau. Carlisle vient de m'appeler. (soupire) Bella, je suis désolée…

- Désolée de quoi? Répondit elle en me regardant fixement.

- C'est à propos de Charlie…

- Quoi Charlie? Dit elle sans comprendre.

- Je suis désolée. Répétait-je.

Dans son doux regard chocolat, je voyait de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse. Sans rien dire, je la prit dans mes bras et Bella enfouit son visage contre mon épaule. Elle ne pleurait pas mais je devinais sans peine toute sa douleur muette qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. J'était désarmée devant sa douleur.

J'était « habituée » de la mort, je veux dire par là qu'en tant qu'immortelle, la mort prenait les humains. C'est la vie. Mais là, pour Bella, j'ignorai comment agir. J'ignorai comment faire. Compatir, je le peut mais l'aider, l'accompagner dans cette épreuve, Est-ce que je peux le faire? Suis-je capable de le faire?

- Je vais te faire une autorisation de sortie… Pour que tu puisse faire différentes démarches… murmurai-je.

- Non. Dit fermement Bella.

- Non?

- Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et trouver une maison déserte…

- Bella, il faut que tu le fasse.

- Non. Je vais appeler ma mère et elle fera les démarches à ma place. Là, tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner dehors et ne plus penser à rien. Tu peut faire quelque chose pour moi?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Ne dit rien aux autres. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre « toutes mes condoléances » à longueur de temps.

Je serrai Bella encore plus fort dans mes bras et quelque chose coula sur mon visage. Une sensation oubliée et qui refaisait surface. Je pleurai alors que je n'avais pas pleuré depuis des années.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Murmura Bella, la tête toujours enfouie dans mon épaule. (se détache de mon étreinte) Tu pleures? (essuie mes larmes) Tant que tu restes à mes côtés, tout ira bien Alice.

Bella me sourit et s'en alla. A mon tour, j'allais dehors et je la vit parler avec Angela, un sourire sur les lèvres et j'allait au bureau de Catherine. Elle était justement présente, en train de parler avec une féminine qui faisait office de secrétaire.

- Bonjour lieutenant.

- Commandant. Dis-je en la saluant. Puis-je vous parler?

- Oui. Allons dans mon bureau. Dit elle en ouvrant une porte.

Catherine alla directement s'asseoir et me fit signe d'entrer.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux Alice?

- Swan ne doit pas partir.

- Trop tard, elle est sur la liste. Me répondit Catherine en souriant.

- Elle ne doit pas partir. Insistai-je.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est trop tard. En plus, son dossier est excellent. Je ne voit pas de raison valable pour la retirer de la mission prévue.

- Catherine, elle vient d'apprendre la mort de son père.

- Je sais et ma réponse est toujours non.

Je réprimai avec peine un grondement de colère.

- Tu ne comprend pas ce que je viens de te dire? Isabella Swan vient d'apprendre le décès de son père. Elle ne peut pas partir!

- Et j'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

Je m'avançais vers Catherine et posait mes deux mains à plat, sur le bureau.

- Tu n'es qu'une salope au cœur de pierre Catherine. Laisse moi te dire une seule chose. Si jamais Bella pète un plomb, qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je t'en tiendrait pour personnellement responsable. Et je ferai de ta vie, un enfer.

- C'est ça. Casse toi avant que je ne te colle un blâme pour insultes envers un supérieur.

- Tu peux tout de suite me le mettre espèce de connasse.

Catherine me dévisagea et je vit, à son air stupéfait, qu'elle ne pensait vraiment pas que j'allais oser. Je la saluait, fit un demi tour droite et m'en allait.

La section continuait à marcher au pas et je m'arrêtait pour les voir passer. Elles marchaient impeccablement au pas et mon regard s'arrêta sur Bella. Bella, dont le visage ne reflétait rien jusqu'à ce que, me voyant, une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. En cet instant même, je me haïssait. Je haïssait ce putain d'uniforme qui m'empêchait d'aller essuyer cette larme qui coulait sur la joue de la femme que j'aimait…

* * *

POV Bella

Je me sens vide, anesthésiée, incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Vous voulez une preuve? Depuis qu'Alice m'a dit pour mon père, je ne réagit à rien. J'agit comme une automate. J'exécute les ordres qu'on me donne.

En cet instant précis, alors que je marche au pas, une larme glisse le long de ma joue et je voit ma belle Alice à quelques mètres de moi. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi désirable et je devine qu'elle s'en veux de ne pas pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras.

Echange de regards qui ne dura que quelques secondes car la voix de la sergent nous rappela à l'ordre.

Très vite, ce fut l'heure de la pause clope et, comme à mon habitude, je me mit à côté d'Angela. celle-ci me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi?

- Bella, tu vas bien?

- Tout va bien.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui.

Je m'en voulais de ne rien dire à Angela mais je ne voulais pas que mes camarades me disent « toutes mes condoléances » ou « je suis désolée ». Pour l'instant, ma douleur est muette et je ne veux penser à rien d'autre qu'au boulot. J'ai appris à laisser mes émotions au placard comme on dit.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. Ma mère me téléphona tout les soirs et me demandait si j'allais bien.

_Oui maman, je vais très bien… Pour papa? Fait ce qu'il aurait voulu… Non, je ne rentre pas à la maison… J'ai besoin d'être dans un milieu que je connaît bien… Non, je ne veux rien savoir sur la cérémonie et je ne sais pas si je dirai quelque chose… Organise tout…_

C'était ce que je répétait inlassablement à ma mère quand j'arrivais à m'isoler. Mes camarades étaient habituées à ce que j'agisse comme cela quand j'avais un appel et elles respectaient mon intimité. Il n'y avait qu'Angela qui avait fini par être au courant puisque c'est son père qui va célébrer l'office. Angela ne disait pas grand-chose, elle respectait mon silence et Alice…

Toujours aussi inaccessible, aussi lointaine mais je surprenait son regard sur moi. Un regard rempli de tristesse et d'amour. Je sais qu'Alice s'en veux de ne pas pouvoir être présente en journée mais c'est comme ça. On ne peut rien faire.

Le retour jusqu'à Forks avec Angela se fit dans un silence pesant. Je n'avais pas envie de parler et, de toute façon, j'en était incapable. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de Forks, j'avais l'impression qu'un étau enserrait ma poitrine et mon cœur. Angela s'arrêta devant la maison de mon père et je descendit du véhicule, sans regarder la maison. J'entendis des murmures mais je ne me retournais pas. Je regardait fixement la clé que j'avais extirpée de ma poche et je soupirai de soulagement en sentant deux mains se poser sur ma taille.

- Je n'y arrive pas. Murmurai-je en fixant toujours la clé. Je ne veux pas entrer…

- Viens à la maison. Murmura Alice en m'embrassant l'épaule.

Sans jeter un regard à la maison, je suivit docilement Alice jusqu'à sa voiture. Ma belle vampire ouvrit la portière et alla s'installer au volant.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se fit dans le plus grand silence et quand nous arrivâmes, toute la famille d'Alice était présente.

- Ça va aller mon ange. Dit Alice en esquissant un sourire.

Tous m'accueillirent en souriant mais sans me parler de Charlie. Alice avait sûrement du leur dire… Sans rien dire, j'allais dans la chambre d'Alice. J'avais besoin de me retrouver dans un endroit exempt de tout souvenir de mon père. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, visage tourné vers la fenêtre et je ne régit même pas quand je sentis Alice se mettre contre moi.

- Ma famille vient de partir. Ils ne reviennent que demain… Je peux faire quelque chose?

- Embrasse-moi. Dit-je en me retournant.

Alice m'embrassa et là, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, je désirai qu'Alice me fasse mal, que je ressente une douleur physique qui occulterai celle présente en moi et qui me bouffait. Et c'Est-ce qu'Alice fit. Notre étreinte fut violente et passionnée… Des bleus, j'en aurait mais ils ne seraient rien comparés à la douleur qui est en moi et qui maintenant, transpire par tous les pores de ma peau. Je pleure enfin contre Alice qui me tient serrée contre elle, me murmurant des paroles apaisantes…

_Charlie, tu me manques… Que vais-je devenir sans toi?_

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu,

_K._


	12. ça fait mal

_NDA: le POV d'Alice a été écrit conjointement avec 13._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Kousto_

_Aux souvenirs que j'ai de toi._

* * *

POV Alice

Bella est endormie dans mes bras et je peux voir son visage rougi par les larmes. Larmes de tristesse, de chagrin et de colère. Et je me sens impuissante face à sa douleur.

Nous avons fait l'amour d'une manière un peu plus brutale qu'à l'accoutumée et… Bon sang! Sur sa peau blanche et veloutée, des bleus commencent à apparaître… Inconsciemment, elle voulait avoir mal et je l'ai fait…

Je sens que ma douce se réveille et, prudemment, je l'enlace. C'est la seule chose qui vienne à mon esprit. En espérant qu'elle ne me repousse pas…

- Hey… murmura Bella.

- Salut. Dis-je tendrement. Ça va? _Mauvaise question…_

- Pourrait aller mieux.

- Tu as mal quelque part? m'enquis-je tout en me traitant mentalement de conne.

- Non. Pas physiquement…

- Je t'ai blessée… Tu as des bleus…

- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens. Murmura Bella en se dégageant de mon étreinte.

Elle se leva, enfila à la hâte un short et un débardeur et alla près de la fenêtre.

- Tu as quelque chose à boire?

- Coca.

- Nan. Quelque chose de plus fort.

- Bella…

- Pas toi Alice… Ne me dit pas de rester sobre… J'ai envie de me saouler pour oublier…

- Ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

- Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise solution! Hurla soudainement Bella. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, c'est de me ramener quelque chose de fort pour que je puisse oublier!

Moins d'une minute plus tard, j'était de retour avec une bouteille de vodka que je donnait à Bella. Si seulement elle savait que le pire reste à venir. Je sais que tant qu'elle n'aura pas vue Charlie une dernière fois, Bella n'y croira pas.

Je ne pouvais rien faire en voyant Bella boire à la bouteille. Elle cherchait l'oubli et moi, je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas comment interagir.

Un bref texto d'Edward m'apprit qu'ils nous laissaient la villa pour le week end et je songeai qu'il était peut être temps d'aller chez Charlie mais à en juger par l'application à laquelle Bella buvait la bouteille, j'en conclut qu'elle allait rapidement être saoule.

- Bella… dis-je en venant lui prendre la bouteille. Ça ne sert à rien de te saouler comme ça…

- Que veux tu que je fasse alors? Ça fait mal Alice…

Reposant la bouteille sur le sol, je l'enlaçais, mes mains posées sur sa taille.

- Je devine que c'est dur mais je ne te demande qu'une chose, c'est d'être forte. Sois forte ma Bella parce que ma vie sans toi, c'est tout bonnement impossible…

De nouveau, Bella pleura.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, Bella accepta d'aller chez elle. Au moins pour prendre des affaires propres. Tout le long du trajet, elle ne pipa mot, se contentant de regarder une photo qu'elle avait prise dans son portefeuille. J'arrêtai la Porsche devant la maison de son père et, patiemment, j'attendis que Bella fasse le premier geste. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de ma voiture. Je la suivit et me mit derrière elle quand une femme sortit de la maison. Bella alla se jeter dans ses bras et, après quelques minutes d'embrassades silencieuses, Bella fit les présentations.

- Maman, voici mon amie, Alice Cullen. Alice, voici ma mère, Renée.

- Enchantée madame. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- De même mademoiselle. Navrée de faire votre connaissance dans d'aussi… Excusez moi…

- Ce n'est rien madame. Dis-je d'une voix neutre. Je vais vous laisser entre vous. A plus tard Bella.

- Non. Murmura Bella. Reste. Reste avec moi. Je t'en prie…

Tout doucement et oubliant complètement que sa mère était présente, je lui prit la main.

- Viens. Dis-je doucement.

Sans dire un mot, nous entrâmes dans la maison, laissant Renée sur le pas de la porte. Bella lâcha ma main et fila à l'étage. Je l'entendis mettre des choses dans un sac et revint le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, son visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Je suis là Bella. Dis-je en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je pensais être forte mais je ne le suis pas… Papa…

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Bella passait le plus clair de son temps à boire et moi, j'assistait, complètement impuissante, à sa descente aux enfers.

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva. J'était dans ma chambre en train de mettre mon uniforme de cérémonie quand Jasper entra. Comme moi, ma famille assistait à l'enterrement et une délégation militaire composée d'un officier et de deux militaires du rang.

- Je vais t'aider. Dit Jasper. Tu as les mains qui tremblent.

- Merci. Dis-je après qu'il eu fini de faire le nœud de ma cravate.

- Ou est Bella?

- Avec sa mère. Jasper, Bella a passé tout son temps à boire… Et j'ai peur que ça devienne une addiction…

- Pourquoi tu as mit ton uniforme?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à question.

- Ni toi à la mienne.

- Parce que c'est le règlement.

- Alice, Bella doit faire des erreurs… C'est comme ça… Et je pense qu'elle est assez forte pour se passer de paradis artificiels en tout genre. Là, tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de ta présence. Bella a besoin de sentir et de voir que tu es là pour elle.

A l'heure prévue pour l'enterrement, j'était présente aux côtés de Bella, droite et immobile. Mon ange regardait fixement devant elle et ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Angela et d'une de ses camarades vêtues de leurs uniformes. Quand à moi, je voyais d'un mauvais œil la présence de Catherine avec elles. Catherine qui nous regardait fixement. Ma famille était également présente.

Pendant que le pasteur prononce l'oraison funèbre, je sentais la main de Bella frôler la mienne. Tant pis pour les conséquences, j'en ai marre de me cacher, de nous cacher à cause de ce putain de « don't ask, don't tell ». Ma compagne a perdu son père et elle a besoin de moi. Alors, tout doucement, je prit la main de Bella dans la mienne et la serrait contre moi. Qu'importe la dispute qu'on a eu, qu'importe le regard de Catherine posé sur nous, Bella a besoin de moi et pas de l'officier…

* * *

POV Bella

J'ai traversé ces deux jours dans le brouillard le plus complet. La faute à qui? A quoi plutôt. C'est la faute à la plus fidèle de mes amies qui se nomme vodka.

Je ne comprend pas. J'ai envie de pleurer et en même temps, je ne veux pas. Je pleure dans les bras d'Alice mais l'instant d'après, je redeviens dure comme du marbre. C'Est-ce qui a conduit à une dispute d'ailleurs.

J'était dans sa chambre en train de boire. Nous venions juste de rentrer de chez mon père. Je n'avais pas pu rester dans la maison à cause de Son odeur qui était présente partout. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre avec son éternel sourire.

J'ignore combien de verres j'avais bu et Alice m'avait prit la bouteille.

- Redonne la moi.

- Non. Tu as assez bu.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais? J'ai mal à en mourir…

- Tu vas surtout avoir mal au crâne demain matin.

- Je m'en fout. Alice, redonne la moi.

- Non.

- Non?

- Non. Dit elle fermement.

Je sentis alors la colère s'insinuer en moi. J'avais soudainement le besoin de faire mal, de me défouler et ce fut avec toute la force dont j'était capable que je prit Alice dans mes bras. Normalement, elle aurait eu aucun mal à me maîtriser mais elle ne le fit pas. Notre baiser ne fut comme d'habitude. Il fut brutal et violent. Je sentait les mains impatientes d'Alice enlever ma chemise et moi, je fit de même.

- Alice… murmurai-je alors qu'une de ses mains s'était glissée dans mon sous-vêtement.

- Quoi?

- Mord moi.

Alice retira sa main et me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

- Tu as oublié ce que je suis?

- Je veux avoir mal.

- Et moi, je ne te mordrait pas. Dit elle en se rhabillant. En une nuit, tu as prit l'option suicidaire?

- Je veux avoir mal.

- Putain! Si tu veux avoir mal, va voir une pute et paye toi une séance de sado maso! Hurla Alice. Moi, je me casse. Ras le bol de te voir comme ça.

Je prit alors conscience de l'énormité de ce que je venais de dire. A dire vrai, les dernières paroles d'Alice venaient de me sortir de ma torpeur et je me suis mise à pleurer. Sans rien dire, elle m'allongea sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne te mérite pas. Murmurai-je en essayant d'essuyer mes larmes.

- Bella, parle moi, je suis là pour toi…

- C'est comme si j'était vide. Expliquai-je en me mettant sur le dos. (pose une main sur mon cœur) A l'intérieur, c'est comme si je n'avais plus rien, comme si j'était anesthésiée. J'ai besoin de… J'en sais rien… Je suis perdue.

- Et je suis là, à attendre que tu sois prête à me parler. Je suis là et je ne partirai pas. Je ne te laisserai pas.

- Même si je me conduit comme la dernière des connes?

- Même pour cela.

- Je suis perdue. J'oscille entre la tristesse, la colère et la douleur… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Commence déjà par rester avec moi… A ne pas te cacher de moi quand tu pleures…

Après notre dispute, je cherchai constamment la présence de ma belle Alice. Maman voyait ça d'un mauvais œil mais, rien à foutre. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, c'est Alice qui était avec moi quand j'ai vu papa pour la dernière fois. Alice a entendu ce que je lui avait murmuré. Je sais, ça peut paraître complètement absurde de parler à un cadavre mais je l'ai fait. Je lui ai dit toutes les choses que je ne lui avaient jamais dites. Et c'est comme ça. Ma belle Alice a tout entendu.

Et le jour J, Alice était présente à mes côtés, magnifique dans son uniforme. J'avais vaguement aperçu Angela avec Mary ainsi que la commandant mais je m'en foutait. Je ne désirai qu'une seule chose, qu'Alice me prenne dans ses bras et c'Est-ce qu'elle fit. En dépit du fait qu'elle était en tenue et que la commandant était présente, Alice prit ma main et me serra contre elle. Et, de nouveau, je pleurai. Je sentait la main de ma belle Alice me caresser les cheveux tandis qu'on mettait le cercueil de mon père en terre. A la fin, alors que tout le monde partait pour aller boire un café, la commandant se rapprocha de nous mais Alice resta avec moi.

- Mes condoléances soldat.

- Merci commandant.

- Je suis vraiment navrée de vous apporter cette nouvelle alors que vous venez juste d'enterrer votre père…

- Quelle nouvelle? Fis-je, surprise.

- Voici votre feuille de route. Dit la commandant en me donnant un papier. Vous partez dès la fin de vos classes avec la lieutenant et une de vos camarades. (me salue) Bonne fin de journée.

La commandant partie, je me détachai de l'étreinte d'Alice.

- Tu était au courant?

- Oui… J'ai même essayé de convaincre Catherine de ne pas t'envoyer là bas. (soupire) Bella, je t'en prie, fait le pour moi, pour nous… N'y va pas. Tu n'es pas en état d'y aller…

* * *

_Anh nhớ em. Anh yêu em ba_

_J'espère que la suite vous a plu. A bientôt,_

_Kousto_


	13. How to save a life

_Et voici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kousto_

_Un énorme merci à Bella Swan qui a eu la gentillesse de me fournir une idée pour le pov de Bella. Miss Wallonne, ce chapitre vous est destiné. _

_K_

* * *

POV Alice

_- Oui… J'ai même essayé de convaincre Catherine de ne pas t'envoyer là bas. Bella, je t'en prie, fait le pour moi, pour nous… N'y va pas. Tu n'es pas en état d'y aller…_

Bella planta son regard chocolat dans le mien et me regarda pendant de longues secondes. Moi, j'attendais sa réponse, sans rien dire de plus.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Me répondit elle alors qu'une fine pluie tombait. Ce serait contraire à ce que toi et Charlie m'avez appris.

- Là bas, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir… J'y suis déjà allée… Et j'en suis revenue brisée. Avouais-je d'une petite voix.

C'est une chose que j'avais caché à pas mal de monde. Déjà à ma famille pour ne pas les inquiéter. C'est vrai quoi… Vous me voyez leur dire: _Bonjour, je suis revenue d'un pays ou les conditions sont horribles et ou j'ai du tuer parce que j'était obligée?_

Tout le paradoxe est là. J'aime ce que je fait mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter le fait de partir mais bon, comme on dit: _serre les fesses et ça passera tout seul._

- Bella, je t'en prie, tu peux très bien refuser. Tu viens juste de perdre ton père…

- Et il approuverai ma décision. Dit elle froidement.

- T'es suicidaire ou quoi? Là bas, c'est pas le club Med!

- Club Med ou pas, j'irai! Hurla Bella. On me donne un ordre, je l'exécute! Cesse de me protéger Alice!

On approche de la fin des classes et je sens déjà l'effervescence des différents services. Angela et Bella ont déjà passé les tests d'aptitude et perçu le supplément de paquetage. Moi, je passe le plus clair de mon temps camouflée dans mon bureau. Depuis notre dispute suite à l'annonce de Catherine, nous sommes en froid et, jour après jour, je vois Bella qui change.

A chaque quartier libre, elle rentre complètement ivre, bien souvent ramenée par Angela. Chaque week end, Bella m'évite, préférant s'adonner à des activités « extrêmes » et je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Jasper m'a dit qu'elle devait faire des erreurs donc, je la laisse faire. Vous pouvez dire que je suis inconsciente de la laisser faire, de ne pas prendre mon courage à deux mains pour essayer de la raisonner mais je ne peux pas. Cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation tendue entre nous.

Contre toute attente, Catherine n'a pas mentionné le fait que j'avais Bella dans les bras pour l'enterrement de son père. Peut être que cette garce à un cœur finalement… Non. Catherine, avoir un cœur? Impossible ou alors, il pleuvrait au Sahara… Elle doit surtout attendre le bon moment pour me baiser la gueule.

Ma famille avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec Bella car ils nous voyaient plus ensemble et moi, je me réfugiais derrière mon boulot. Mes rares moment de détente, je les passait avec Rosalie, à bricoler sur ses voitures.

- Alice?

- Oui? Dis-je en regardant ma sœur.

- Que se passe t'il entre toi et Bella?

- Rien.

- Hello! Tu ne vis pas au pays des Bisounours ou tout est beau, tout est rose et ou tout le monde est gentil! Ou est Bella?

- J'en sais rien. J'en sais foutrement rien.

- Et ça t'inquiètes pas plus que ça?

- Rose, Bella est grande et elle fait ce qu'elle veux. Libre à elle de faire ses choix.

- Je crois que je vais mettre ma menace à exécution.

- Quelle menace?

- Celle d'aller la tuer puisqu'elle est en train de briser ton cœur.

- Pardon?

- C'est une métaphore sœurette. Répliqua Rose en souriant. Je vais simplement aller la trouver et parler avec elle.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle t'écoutera? Et merde, fait ce que tu veux après tout… dis-je en m'asseyant par terre. Moi, je laisse tomber. Libre à elle de se détruire, je ne veux pas assister à ça.

- Elle a besoin de toi Alice.

- Besoin de moi? Mais bien sûr Rose…

- Alice, je t'ai connue plus combattive que ça.

- Sauf que là, je n'ai plus envie de me battre… Je suis fatiguée de la voir comme ça, fatiguée de la voir se détruire, fatiguée de la voir courir après des chimères…

Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais aller lui parler ok? Elle m'écoutera.

Le soir, j'était dans ma chambre en train de regarder la vue que j'avais de ma fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait au-delà des arbres et c'était un spectacle que j'appréciais en temps normal. Maintenant, je regardait plus par habitude.

Je souffre. J'ai mal. J'ai le cœur en miettes, brisé par une humaine qui ne veux pas de moi, qui préfère s'abandonner à l'ivresse de la boisson et à la griserie de l'adrénaline. Une humaine qui veux se prouver par tout les moyens qu'elle est vivante. Une humaine dont je suis désespérément amoureuse. Une humaine dont je sens la présence dans ma chambre.

- Alice… murmura Bella.

- Que fait tu ici? Dis-je sèchement sans me retourner.

- Je suis venue m'excuser.

- T'excuser de quoi? D'être en vie?

- M'excuser de te faire vivre un enfer.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Bella mais je ne put retenir un grondement de mécontentement en la voyant aussi pâle. Bella sursauta en m'entendant et je m'approchai d'elle, reniflant son odeur.

- Tu ne sens plus l'alcool. Constatai-je, soulagée.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle. Murmura Bella en se rapprochant de moi.

Bella s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et soupira de contentement quand je la prit dans mes bras, une main sur ses hanches, l'autre posée sur sa joue.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Murmurai-je, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Tu n'a pas à te cacher de moi…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je l'ai embrassée. Que cela m'avait manqué!

- Viens. Dis-je en l'attirant contre le lit.

- Je..

- Bella, je veux juste t'avoir contre moi, rien de plus.

Nous nous allongeâmes dans le lit, Bella dans mes bras.

- Désolée de ne pas te donner ce que tu veux…. Murmura Bella.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Répliquai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Ne te caches plus de moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Bella cacha son visage contre mon cou et je sentit quelque chose de chaud. Mon bel ange pleurait.

- Pleure, ça te fera du bien… Je serai toujours là pour toi… Je te protégerai…

* * *

POV Bella

Je n'étais qu'un bloc de haine, de colère et de tristesse depuis que j'avais froidement dit à Alice d'arrêter de me protéger.

J'en voulais à la terre entière d'être vivante alors que mon père n'était plus là… Et c'Est-ce qui m'a conduite à avoir un comportement des plus déraisonnables.

Vous voulez une preuve? A chaque quartier libre (et nous en avons eu pas mal), je rentrai complètement blindée et c'est Angela qui me ramenait. C'était marrant les deux premières fois mais après…

Et il y avait mes activités du week end. Je ne mettait pas les pieds chez moi, préférant louer une chambre d'hôtel. Le soir, je rejoignait Angela dans notre boîte favorite et je passais mon temps à boire mais, attention, je ne trompais pas Alice. De toute façon, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. En général, je consacrai mon week end à faire du saut à l'élastique, du saut en chute libre, bref, le genre d'activité procurant un maximum de sensations. Besoin de me sentir vivante, d'éprouver quelque chose et mon couple était passé au second plan. Peu m'importait le mal que je faisais à ma belle militaire, mon besoin d'autodestruction était le plus fort.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que Rosalie me trouva dans ma chambre d'hôtel, le nez dans un dépliant tout en buvant de la vodka.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fout là Rosalie? Dis-je en la voyant entrer.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Alice?

- Qu'Est-ce que ça peut te foutre?

- Ok, tu évites Alice pour des raisons qui te sont propres mais… Pourquoi tu lui fait payer le fait que tu sois en vie?

En une seule phrase, Rosalie venait de me percer à jour.

- Les blondes sont intelligentes maintenant?

- Bella, je t'avais dit au tout début que si tu faisais souffrir ma sœur, je viendrai te remonter les bretelles… Ce jour est arrivé.

- Super, je vais mourir aujourd'hui! Ironisai-je en terminant mon verre.

- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui mais j'en connait une qui baisse les bras à cause de toi.

- Pour ce que j'en ai à faire…

- Ne dit pas ça d'Alice! Cria ma belle sœur. Tu n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour t'aider? Tu ne réalises pas qu'elle risque de foutre sa carrière en l'air pour toi parce qu'elle t'a prit dans ses bras et que votre supérieure vous a vues? Visiblement non puisque tu passes ton temps à te saouler!

- Au moins comme ça j'oublie.

- Tu oublies quoi? La mort de Charlie? Ouvre les yeux Bella. Ton père n'est plus là mais tu doit vivre parce qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment!

- Ah oui? Qui?

- Alice. En ce moment, elle baisse les bras. Elle est fatiguée de te voir courir après des chimères… Alice laisse tomber car elle n'en peut plus de te voir ainsi.

C'est comme si un coup de massue venait de me tomber dessus. Ma belle Alice souffrait par ma faute.

- Je ne m'en doutait pas… murmurai-je.

- Parce qu'Alice est relativement douée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent. Isabella, te détruire ne te ramènera pas Charlie et tu le sais. Cela prendra du temps mais tu finiras par avoir moins mal. Cette blessure ne se fermera jamais mais, avec le temps, elle s'apaisera. Là, maintenant, tu as besoin d'être avec elle et Alice a besoin que tu sois près d'elle. Ne cherche plus d'échappatoire dans la bouteille ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

Rosalie avait raison. Je devais arrêter cette spirale infernale et j'avais besoin de voir Alice, de me noyer dans son regard ocre, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Merci Rose.

- Mais de rien belle-sœur! Me dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Va la rejoindre.

Dans les bras d'Alice, je me sens bien. J'ai retrouvé ma place. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, elle m'a simplement tenue dans ses bras pendant que laissait libre court à mon chagrin. J'ai du m'endormir car ma belle Alice me réveilla à l'aube.

- Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle en me souriant. Bien dormi?

- Bof… dis-je en m'étirant.

- Tu veux parler?

Alice avait murmuré ces derniers mots comme si elle avait peur que je lui crie dessus.

- Parler?

- De toi, de ton comportement… De ce qui se passe dans cette charmante tête brune…

- Ah…

- Prend tout ton temps mon ange, je ne suis pas pressée. Dit Alice en me caressant une main.

- Je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Murmurai-je d'une petite voix.

- Commence déjà par me dire comment tu te sens. Ce sera un bon début.

- Je… C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi, celle qui gère ma capacité à aimer… A gérer mes émotions… Impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine et de tomber sans pouvoir m'arrêter… D'être dans une pièce remplie de monde et de crier toute ma douleur mais personne ne me répond. Impression de ne plus rien ressentir hormis de la colère…

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable parce que Charlie n'est plus là. Il est parti en faisant son devoir. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Si j'avais passé plus de temps avec lui…

- Cela n'aurai rien changé, tu aurais toujours cette sensation de vide en toi. Dit Alice en me serrant encore plus contre elle.

- Et j'ai peur. Avouai-je d'une petite voix. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer quand on partira.

- Tus ais que tu peux toujours refuser.

- Non. Répondis-je en serrant de toutes mes forces la main d'Alice. Charlie m'a appris à respecter les ordres. C'est comme ça. Je dois faire abstraction de ma douleur pour avancer.

Alice me sourit et je me suis mise sur elle, bras tendu, mon regard perdu dans l'immensité de ses yeux ocres qui viraient tout doucement au noir le plus complet.

- Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aime ton regard… La façon dont il vire au noir quand je suis dans tes bras… dis-je en me penchant vers ses lèvres sublimes.

Tout doucement, nous nous sommes embrassées. Je retrouvais avec plaisir le doux contact de ses lèvres tandis que nos mains entamaient un ballet connues d'elles seules. Rapidement, je fut nue sous les mains expertes de ma belle Alice. Besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, de la sentir en moi, de ne faire qu'une avec elle… Et c'Est-ce qu'elle fit avec sa patience et sa générosité habituelle. Alice me faisait réapprendre son corps, corps dont j'avais oublié la force et la douceur. Cette nuit là, toutes mes craintes et mes peurs s'envolèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à l'amour, ce sentiment que j'avais fuit pendant des semaines.

_Protège moi ma belle Alice et surtout, reste avec moi…_

* * *

_A 13: merci pour tout. Jamais je ne te le dirai assez._

_Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez la suite, plein de reviews!_

_K_


	14. No bravery

_J'avais dit pas avant Juillet mais, finalement, l'inspiration est revenue. (et ma Muse aussi. Oui, je parle de toi 13^^ Tu passes plus de temps avec tes vieilleries qu'avec moi... XD) Je vous invite donc à lire à ma suite en espérant qu'à la fin, vous n'ayez pas des envies de meurtre!_

_Je tiens à préciser que le pov de Bella ne reflète en rien la réalité des terrains. Me suis inspirée de diverses choses et, même si nos deux héroïnes sont dans le milieu militaire, cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec la réalité. Je sais, blabla très chiant mais il y a toujours des petits malins qui mettent des reviews pas très nettes donc, à bon entendeur, salut!_

_Après ce discours (pontifiant? lénifiant? XD), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Kousto _

* * *

POV Alice

C'est maintenant officiel, Bella a terminé ses classes. Que puis-je rajouter d'autre à part que j'ai été fière d'elle pendant la cérémonie de dislocation? Devant moi, 20 féminines étaient en rang, parfaitement alignées, droites et immobiles, leurs regards me fixant, comme on leur a appris. Tenues impeccables, rangers cirées, pas un cheveu qui dépassait.

Ces jeunes femmes sortaient de l'adolescence quand elles sont arrivées dans ma compagnie et, en deux mois, elles ont grandi. La plupart prendront des chemins divers mais, en voyant Bella et son amie, je devinais que j'allais avoir encore de belles surprises venant d'elles. Du point de vue militaire, j'entends.

J'ai vu le regard impressionné des engagées à la vue des nombreuses médailles qui sont sur ma tenue. Ce ne sont que des bouts de métal sans valeur. Celle qui a vraiment de la valeur, je ne la porte pas puisque je suis sensée être morte depuis des années. Ironique n'Est-ce pas?

Une fois la dislocation faite et selon la décision du chef de corps, j'accordais à Angela et Bella deux semaines de permission avant le jour J. Idem pour moi. Je sais que j'ai besoin de repos, d'être loin, très loin de la présence de Catherine dont l'attitude commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Et puis, je dois me l'avouer, j'ai surtout besoin de passer du temps avec Bella sans avoir à nous cacher. Profiter d'elle parce que pendant quatre mois, ce ne sera pas possible…

J'était à la villa avec ma famille qui étaient contents de profiter un peu de moi pendant deux semaines. Les deux premiers jours, Bella n'était pas là. Elle était chez sa mère et moi, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Rosalie, Jasper, Ed et Emmett quand je n'était pas dans une pièce de la villa qui m'était exclusivement réservée. Cette pièce était un peu mon jardin secret. Dedans, j'y mettais tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour moi. En fait, des souvenirs de mes « précédentes vies ».

C'est dans cette pièce que Bella me trouva. J'était en train de regarder la fameuse médaille quand je sentit son odeur.

- C'est Ed qui m'a dit ou tu était. (sourit) C'est quoi cette pièce?

- La mienne, celle ou j'entasse des souvenirs… Du premier pantalon que j'ai porté jusqu'au premier gramophone que j'ai acheté…

- Hein? Fit Bella, étonnée.

- N'oublie pas que c'est mon troisième siècle. Dis-je en souriant.

- C'est vrai que je suis avec une antiquité. Plaisanta ma douce. Au moins, tu n'es pas poussiéreuse.

J'éclatai de rire à sa réplique. Son humour m'avait manqué mais je ne la prit pas dans mes bras. Le prochain geste devait émaner de Bella, pas de moi.

- C'est toi là-dessus? Dit elle en désignant une photo.

- Premier séjour en France. A l'époque, une jeune auteur était décrite par la presse comme « _un charmant petit monstre_ ». Tu as sans doute lu un de ses livres…

- Laisse moi deviner… dit elle en fermant les yeux. Françoise Sagan. J'ai lu _Bonjour tristesse_ il y a quelques années. Je crois même que c'est le premier livre que j'ai fini en une seule nuit et je m'était fait enguirlandée par mon père.

Bella resta silencieuse quelques secondes et je devinai qu'elle pensait à Charlie.

- Il me manque. Murmura Bella en venant dans mes bras. Je me demande comment je fait pour tenir le coup…

- Parce que tu es forte.

- Non. C'est parce que je t'ai à mes côtés et c'est le plus important à mes yeux. Et que je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi.

- Toujours?

- Oui. Alice, j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… Avant que je ne devienne vraiment plus « âgée » que toi, avant que j'ai des rides, je voudrai que tu me transforme.

- Que je te transforme? Répétai-je, surprise. Tu veux devenir comme moi?

- Oui. Je veux passer l'éternité à tes côtés.

- Ça implique beaucoup de choses. Dis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion. On en reparlera après notre séjour de quatre mois.

- Pourquoi?

- Il y a des choses dont je ne veux pas te priver maintenant. Un jour, tu seras comme moi mais pas aujourd'hui. Ce serai le faire pour de mauvaises raisons. (sourit) Et puis, tu n'as pas de rides…

- Mais s'envoyer en l'air avec une mamie… fit Bella en esquissant une grimace de dégoût. Jsuis pas loin d'être gérontophile…

- Moi? Une mamie?

- Ouais. Dit elle en me regardant. Une charmante mamie au demeurant…

- Bon, ben la mamie que je suis va aller calmer ses hormones en regardant un policier allemand sans intérêt dont la seule action consiste à décrocher le téléphone.

Je commençais à m'éloigner quand je sentit que Bella me retenait par la main.

- Gagné. Murmurai-je en me retournant.

- Tu m'as bien eue. Avoua Bella en m'attirant contre elle.

- Tu crois quoi? Je ne vais quand même pas laisser ma douce et belle amoureuse pour aller m'avachir devant les aventures de Derrick quand même? Il y a d'autres occupations plus intéressantes… terminai-je en glissant mes mains sous sa chemise.

- Ce genre d'occupation? Murmura Bella tandis que mes lèvres glissaient sur son cou. N'est tu pas trop vieille pour cela?

- Absolument pas mademoiselle… murmurai-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Mamie va vous épuiser jeune fille…

Les quelques jours passés ensemble filèrent comme une flèche. A dire vrai, nous avons passé notre temps à faire l'amour et, les rares fois ou nous sortions de la chambre, c'était pour voir mes frères avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ces trois là étaient des anges avec nous. Enfin, surtout avec Bella car, en dépit du fait qu'elle semblait avoir accepté le décès de Charlie, elle dormait pratiquement pas et c'était une source d'inquiétude pour moi. J'en avais brièvement parlé à Carlisle et il m'avait répondu de lui laisser du temps. Le jour J arriva et je me surprenait à penser que Bella ne devrait pas partir.

Bella prenait son petit déjeuner tandis que je vérifiait une dernière fois son paquetage.

- Tu sais que tu peux toujours refuser. Murmurai-je en replaçant soigneusement son brelage dans le sac.

- Alice… dit elle en posant sa tasse. Je part. Point barre.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais si jamais ça se passe mal…

- Pourquoi ça se passerai mal?

- C'est pas le Club Med là bas, je te l'ai déjà dit. (sourit) A notre retour, on prendra des vacances au soleil. Toi et moi, en maillot de bain sur une plage de sable blanc…

- Ou alors, on se marie. Répliqua Bella, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- On en parlera à notre retour, promis. Peut être qu'on pourra faire les deux. Dis-je en souriant. Allez, dépêche toi, on va être en retard.

* * *

POV Bella

Un mois déjà que je suis dans ce pays et, sincèrement, je m'y plaît. Peut être parce que ce pays reflète exactement ce que je suis. Vous savez, ce mélange entre la douceur et la froideur, la joie et la tristesse…

Pour l'instant, je passe mon temps à faire des gardes avec Angela et nous passons notre temps libre ensemble. Déjà que nous dormons dans la même chambre… En revanche, je ne vois Alice qu'en coup de vent mais je sais qu'elle garde un œil sur nous. Ma belle militaire fait de l'administratif toute la journée et je sais que ça la gonfle. Pas besoin d'être aveugle pour le savoir. Alice fait partie des gens qui en ont une sacro-sainte horreur mais cela fait partie de son boulot tandis que nous, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps au foyer, à faire connaissance avec d'autres militaires, qu'ils soient américains ou étrangers. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça, en allant faire les appros pour les français, que nous avons rencontré une sous officier. Quatrième fois qu'elle venait ici et elle semblait être très appréciée de sa section. La française nous appris un ou deux trucs sur la façon de vivre des locaux. Rien de bien transcendant mais cela nous permettrait d'éviter de faire des boulettes. Ben oui, les américains sont assez réputés pour faire des boulettes à l'étranger…

Enfin bref, passons. Je résume: je fais des gardes avec Angela, nous passons tout notre temps libre au foyer ou nous avons appris à jouer à un nouveau jeu de cartes qui fait fureur chez les français: la belote. Sans me vanter, avec le temps libre que nous avons, avec Angela, nous nous démerdons bien. Nous allons finir par être imbattables! Je me demande même si je ne vais pas finir par l'apprendre à Alice. Non, mauvaise idée, ma belle vampire doit forcément connaître ce jeu.

Retour de garde et j'en peux plus. Je suis crevée, harassée, enfin tous les adjectifs que l'on veut. Après la passation des consignes et une douche bien méritée, j'était dans ma chambre. Angela n'y était pas. Elle devait sûrement être au téléphone avec sa rouquine. Encore un truc que j'ai oublié de mentionner. Angela sort depuis quelques semaines avec la rouquine que nous avions croisé le soir ou Alice m'a embrassée. Apparemment, c'est sérieux entre elles et Angela parle déjà de la présenter à son père. A mon avis, cela risque d'être assez marrant! Ben oui, vu que son père est pasteur….

Allongée sur mon lit, je regardait une photo de moi et Charlie, prise quelques jours avant que je ne m'engage. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et je désirai qu'Alice soit à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mon Alice, si proche et si lointaine… J'ai tellement envie d'être près d'elle que ça en est douloureux.

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Me dit une voix familière.

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et sourit en voyant ma belle Alice, le dos appuyé contre la porte de ma chambre.

- Tu as pleuré. Constata-t-elle de ses beaux yeux ocres qui viraient tout doucement au noir.

- Un trop plein. Avouais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Ce n'est pas risqué pour toi d'être là?

- Non. J'ai quand même bien le droit de voir comment vont mes soldats! Dit elle en souriant et en s'approchant de moi. Tu vas bien?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Comment tu as su que je voulais te voir?

- J'ai l'ouïe très fine. Je suis passée devant votre bâtiment par hasard et je t'ai entendue pleurer. En temps normal, je ne fait pas ces choses là mais je me suis dit que tu aurai besoin de moi.

Je lui sourit et Alice m'attira contre elle. Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans cette position, moi, la tête enfouie contre son cou, respirant à pleins poumons son parfum tandis qu'elle me caressait le dos tout en fredonnant une chanson que je ne connaissais pas.

- Alors comme ça, tu sais jouer à la belote? Dit ma belle Alice.

- C'est à force de traîner chez les français.

- Je sais. La première fois que je suis venue ici, j'ai appris avec eux.

- C'était quand?

- Il y a sept ans. Tu sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps que nos forces sont dans ce pays. Comme quoi, par certains côtés, je ne suis pas une mamie.

J'éclatai de rire, me rappelant de ce que je lui avait dit juste avant qu'on parte.

- Tu es une mamie en temps normal. Plaisantai-je.

- C'est pas vrai. Je fais des trucs de jeune. Répliqua Alice.

- Je plaisante mon ange. Dis-je alarmée par le ton de sa voix.

- Je sais mais c'est marrant de voir ta tête quand tu as l'impression que je ne plaisante pas. (regarde l'heure) Il va falloir que j'y aille.

- Déjà?

- Oui. On se voit demain pour une patrouille. Dit Alice en m'embrassant. Bonne nuit ma douce et jolie Bella.

- Alice? Dis-je alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée.

- Oui?

- Je t'aime.

Alice me sourit et s'en alla.

Saloperie de jeep de merde! J'ai mal partout à cause des cahots de la route. C'est plus une piste à proprement parler… Alice conduit pourtant prudemment mais avec Angela, nous nous tenons à nos sièges. Du moins, nous essayons parce qu'avec 30 kilos sur le dos, ce n'est pas évident. Sans rajouter la température glaciale de cette nuit…

Brusquement, nous nous arrêtons et Alice nous fait signe de descendre et de nous mettre à couvert. Même pas le temps de le faire que nous entendons des rafales. Nous nous couchons à même le sol, Angela non loin de moi. Ça tire de partout et, sincèrement, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver en plein cœur d'_Apocalypse Now._ Je scrute désespérément devant moi pour voir ou est Alice mais je ne la voit pas malgré les phares encore allumés de la jeep. Angela me fit un signe de la main pour m'indiquer qu'elle n'était pas loin et qu'il fallait la rejoindre. Angela fut la première à se relever et à courir pour aller rejoindre Alice. Quand elle fut arrivée, je prit une grande inspiration et m'élançais mais, au bout de quelques mètres, je sentit comme une sorte de piqûre malgré le gpb.

Par réflexe, je posais ma main libre dessus et grimaçai lorsque que je constatai que c'était du sang. Non loin de moi, je voyais le visage d'Angela, complètement blanc et Alice qui tirait Angela vers elle. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je tombait sur le dos, essayant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. Je ne sais pas ce que je j'ai mais ça fait un mal de chien. J'ai de plus en plus envie de dormir. Je ne doit pas fermer les yeux, je ne dois pas. Je doit voir Alice une dernière fois avant de m'endormir…

* * *

_Je sais, je suis vilaine et il y en a une qui va me traiter de tout les noms... (n'est ce pas 13? ^^) Alors, vous avez des envies de meurtre ou vous me mettez des reviews pour une suite?_

_A bientôt,_

_K_


	15. I will come back

_Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, désolée^^ _

_Donc, voilà la suite. Les phrases en italique dans le pov d'Alice sont en français et celles qui le sont dans le pov de Bella, ce sont ses pensées._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_

_Kousto_

_PS: pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, l'équipe de france féminine de football est qualifiée pour les quart de finale du mondial qui a lieu en Allemagne! Allez les Bleues!_

* * *

POV Alice

Une simple patrouille de nuit. Juste une patrouille et mon monde s'écroule.

Tout s'est passé tellement vite. J'avais senti que quelque chose clochait donc j'ai arrêté la jeep tout en faisant signe aux trois soldats qui m'accompagnaient de se mettre rapidement à couvert. Et là, ce fut digne d'un film hollywoodien. Ça tirait de partout et, sincèrement, impossible de voir d'où ça venait. Je me suis rapidement postée derrière un rocher tout en faisant signe de venir me rejoindre. Angela fut la première. La pauvre, elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Bella devait ensuite nous rejoindre mais, au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à le faire, elle s'est brusquement arrêtée avant de tomber sur le dos, une main posée sur le ventre. Sans réfléchir, je laissait mon arme derrière moi, ainsi qu'une Angela complètement apeurée, et je rejoignit Bella. Malgré les tirs, je la prit dans mes bras et je rejoignit le rocher.

- Angela, appelez le camp principal et dites leur de venir nous récupérer!

- Bien lieutenant. Dit elle en regardant son amie.

- Mettez vous à couvert!

Laissant Angela obéir à mes ordres, je portait mon attention sur Bella. Elle était immobile dans mes bras et semblait dormir mais je sentait son cœur battre.

_- Non, tu ne vas pas me laisser… J'ai besoin de toi Isabella Swan. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie…_

Tout doucement, j'enlevai son casque et je caressai ses cheveux bruns collés à son visage. En cet instant même, je m'en foutait complètement qu'Angela nous voyait. Je savais qu'elle était au courant et, sincèrement, je m'en foutait de qui pouvait nous voir. Je me décidait à risquer un œil vers sa blessure recouverte par sa main. Un mince filet de sang coulait et, délicatement, je repoussais sa main. N'étant pas médecin, je ne pouvais pas savoir la gravité de son état mais je devinai que c'était sûrement grave.

- Angela, dans la jeep, il y a une trousse de secours. Vous allez la récupérer.

- Et Bella?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. C'est superficiel. Mentis-je.

Angela regarda son amie avec inquiétude et je pouvais voir qu'elle était morte de peur.

- Angela, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas aller à la jeep et me ramener la trousse. Tu peux le faire… Tu vas faire comme à l'exercice d'accord? Allez, tu peux le faire… dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est ma meilleure amie… Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

- Elle ne partira pas, je t'en fait la promesse. Va simplement me chercher cette putain de trousse. Allez!

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Angela était de retour à mes côtés avec la fameuse trousse.

- Met la trousse à côté de moi et refait la procédure radio. Insiste bien que c'est urgent, que nous avons un soldat à terre. Angela, tout ira bien d'accord?

Angela opina de la tête, et fit ce que je lui demandait. Je prit une compresse et l'appliquait contre la plaie de Bella tout en la maintenant avec ma main.

- Ils ne seront là que dans une heure. Dit Angela.

- D'accord. Tu te mets en position de tir couché et tu chouffes. Les tirs devraient s'espacer maintenant.

Etant déjà venue dans ce pays, je savais que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever et qu'il fallait que Bella reste au chaud. Tout en essayant de ne pas trop bouger Bella, j'enlevait mon gpb et ma veste, veste que je posais délicatement sur Bella.

_- Allez ma Bella, allez… Faut que tu restes avec moi… Je t'ai promis des vacances au soleil à notre retour… Je te jures que si tu restes, on se marie et que je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras. Allez, accroches toi. T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, t'as pas le droit de me laisser…_

Les minutes passent et, comme je l'avais dit à Angela, les tirs s'espaçaient.

- Nos camarades ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Dis-je à Bella qui était toujours inconsciente dans mes bras. Tu vas bientôt être à l'hôpital. Il faut que tu tiennes quelques minutes. _Tu peux le faire ma Bella. Tu dois le faire parce que je t'ai promis tout un tas de choses… Et parce qu'il est hors de question que tu me laisses toute seule…_

L'aube fini par se lever et les rayons du soleil éclairaient le visage pâle de mon bel ange. Comme je l'avait prédit, les tirs avaient cessés. Un faible râlement m'indiqua que Bella était toujours parmi nous et je fut surprise de la voir ouvrir les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat me fixèrent sans vraiment me voir et je caressait ses cheveux. L'odeur de son sang parvint à mes narines mais je m'en désintéressait. Il ne me donnait pas envie de le boire. Je regarde le liquide vermeil, porteur de vie, qui fait une tâche indécente sur son ventre. J'hésite à enlever ma main mais je ne le fait pas. Tout mon être est concentré vers Bella qui me regarde comme si elle allait mourir.

- _Fait le… Lie nous à jamais…_ parvint à murmurer Bella.

- _Je ne peux pas… Pas ici… Je suis désolée ma Bella…_

_- Je t'aime Alice._

_- L'infirmerie va arriver. Accroche toi._

_- Je suis désolée…_

Bella esquissa un sourire et je sentit que sa respiration devenait plus lente.

- Lieutenant, ils sont arrivés! Cria Angela.

La suite est encore floue dans mon esprit. C'est à peine si je me suis rendue compte qu'on prenait ma place auprès de Bella et qu'on nous examinaient pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessés.

Le retour au camp se fit dans un silence de plomb et tout de suite, je dut faire un rapport à mon commandant qui me donna ma journée. Un fois cette tracasserie administrative faite, je me rendit à l'infirmerie ou je fut accueillie par Elisabeth.

- Suivez moi.

Docilement, je suivi Elisabeth qui m'emmena vers une chambre déserte. L'infirmière me regarda et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Isabella se fait opérer et elle a eu beaucoup de chance. La balle n'a touché aucun organe vital.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement et l'infirmière me sourit de nouveau.

- Allez prendre une douche et essayez de dormir un peu. Je vous préviendrai dès que l'opération sera finie.

- Je ne veux pas. Dis-je dans un murmure. Je veux être près d'elle quand elle se réveillera.

- Alice, vous ne pouvez pas et j'en suis désolée.

- Pourquoi?

- Aux yeux de tous, c'est votre subordonnée et vous êtes son officier. Rester ici reviendrai à faire votre coming-out professionnel. Je vous en prie Alice, faites ce que je vous dit. Allez prendre une douche et je vous préviendrait pour votre amie.

- Vous êtes sûre?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elisabeth me sourit de nouveau et je regagnait mes quartiers. Je prit une longue douche et, habillée d'un survêtement, je me postait à ma fenêtre, regardant les allées et venues du camp. Elisabeth a raison, je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est attendre qu'elle me donne des nouvelles de la femme que j'aime.

Si seulement j'avais insisté pour que Bella ne parte pas… Si seulement j'avais foutu mon poing sur la gueule de Catherine… Si seulement je n'avais pas fait cette putain de patrouille…

Comme convenu, Elisabeth m'appela dès que l'opération de Bella fut finie. J'allais à l'infirmerie, toujours en survêtement, rendant les saluts. L'infirmière me vit et vint à ma rencontre.

- Elle est derrière cette porte et tout s'est bien passé. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille.

- Vol blanc?

- Dès qu'elle sera en état de supporter un voyage en avion.

Je m'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre de Bella quand Elisabeth rajouta:

- Alice, je vous met sur la liste de l'infirmerie pour la journée ainsi que pour la nuit.

- Merci. Il faudra que je vous remercie.

- C'est déjà fait. Murmura l'infirmière.

Elisabeth sourit de nouveau et j'entrai dans la chambre. Bella était allongée dans un grand lit blanc et était reliée à tout un tas d'appareils. Mon cœur se serra à sa vue et je m'assit auprès d'elle, tenant sa main dans la mienne.

_- Pardon Isabella, pardon… J'avais dit que je te protégerai mais ce n'est pas le cas…_

* * *

POV Bella

_Je suis si bien dans tes bras Alice. Tellement bien que je vais partir au pays des rêves sans m'en rendre compte… _

_C'est à peine si je sent que tu poses ta main froide contre ma plaie et j'entends à peine ce que tu me dit. Je comprend seulement que tu me demande de rester avec toi et qu'il ne faut pas que je t'abandonne mais, à travers mes paupières closes, je vois Charlie. Il a l'air heureux, serein, détendu. Papa me fait de grands signes pour que je vienne près de lui mais ta voix me supplie de rester avec toi. Alors, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis indécise. _

_Papa est présent à côté de moi et ta voix est de plus en plus lointaine._

_- Allez ma Bella, allez… Faut que tu restes avec moi… Je t'ai promis des vacances au soleil à notre retour… Je te jures que si tu restes, on se marie et que je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras. Allez, accroches toi. T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, t'as pas le droit de me laisser… (…) Tu peux le faire ma Bella. Tu dois le faire parce que je t'ai promis tout un tas de choses… Et parce qu'il est hors de question que tu me laisses toute seule…_

_- Que comptes tu faire? Me demanda alors Charlie. _

_- Je ne sais pas papa. Je suis si bien ici avec toi._

_- Mais Alice te demande de rester avec elle. Dit gentiment Charlie. Bella, il faut que tu vives ta vie. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier . Je serai toujours en toi. Et, quelle que soit ta décision, tu prendra celle qui te semble juste._

_- C'est douloureux de mourir?_

_Charlie haussa les épaules et me répondit d'une voix amusée:_

_- C'est comme si tu t'endormais mais pour ne plus te réveiller. (me prend dans ses bras) Isabella, ne part pas maintenant car tu a encore des tas de choses merveilleuses à vivre avec ta compagne. Tu a largement le temps de venir me rejoindre. Je suis si fier de toi petite fille…_

_Il faut que je me concentre sur le visage d'Alice. Il faut que je la voie une dernière fois. Je fini par ouvrir les yeux et je la vit. Son beau visage pâle penché sur moi et ses yeux ocres qui me regardaient étaient empreints d'une tristesse sans fin._

- _Fait le… Lie nous à jamais…_

- _Je ne peux pas… Pas ici… Je suis désolée ma Bella…_

_- Je t'aime Alice._

_- L'infirmerie va arriver. Accroche toi._

_- Je suis désolée… murmurai-je en fermant les yeux._

_Je sentit alors qu'on m'enlevait de la douce étreinte d'Alice. Je voulais hurler que je ne voulait pas mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je sentais la présence de Charlie à mes côtés et devinait que ma belle Alice se faisait un sang d'encre pour moi._

_Ensuite, ce fut le noir le plus complet…_

Mal. J'ai mal à la tête, mal au ventre. Ce goutte à goutte me brise les tympans mais j'ignore ou je suis. Je sent le contact rêche des draps ainsi qu'une main froide posée sur la mienne. Je sais que c'est celle d'Alice et je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse. Je veux lui montrer mais je n'y arrive pas. J'entend ma belle amoureuse qui me parle mais j'ai énormément de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Alors, je retombe dans les limbes du sommeil.

- J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses. Murmura Alice à mon oreille. Tellement peur que tu m'abandonne… Reste…

J'entend et je comprend ce qu'elle me dit. Ouvrir les yeux me demande un effort considérable alors je me décide à bouger les doigts de ma main ou est celle d'Alice. Je sent qu'elle réagi et, péniblement, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux pour la voir à mes côtés, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et, visiblement très soulagée de me voir consciente.

- Je reste… fini-je par dire au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Alice me caressa les cheveux et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Je t'aime Bella.

J'esquissait un sourire et grimaçait.

- Désolée, ça tire quand je sourit. Murmurai-je.

Alice me sourit et me fit boire un peu d'eau.

- Je suis à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain matin. Elisabeth m'a mise sur la liste.

- Tu restes avec moi?

- Oui. Je reste. Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule.

La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Tandis que je m'endormait, je sentit les douces lèvres d'Alice se poser sur les miennes.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Toujours des envies de meurtre à mon sujet? mdr_

_Si jamais, vous avez des soucis de compréhension pour certains termes que j'emploie, dites le moi et j'expliquerai ce que c'est._

_A bientôt,_

_K_


	16. What a wonderful world

_Voici la suite de la ff de K qui, malheureusement, ne peut pas faire de MAJ d'où elle est. Donc, c'est Bibi qui s'y colle!_

_Suivant les consignes de Kousto, je met en ligne la suite qu'elle a écrite, avec, en cadeau, un double POV d'Alice. Apparemment, Kousto aurait eu des scrupules à faire un court POV d'Alice…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_13_

_Par contre, si l'histoire devient tordue, vous en prenez pas à moi! ^^_

* * *

POV Alice

Je suis soulagée, Bella s'est enfin réveillée. Bon, d'accord, cela a duré quelques minutes mais j'ai été soulagée. Je sais, je me répète.

Bella dort et je lui caresse les cheveux. J'ai tellement eu peur de la perdre que quand on reviendra, je lui demanderai de vivre avec moi.

Les yeux fermés, je me concentrait sur le bruit de son cœur. Rythme lent qui me fait penser à une berceuse…

- Hello… murmura ma douce, les yeux fermés.

- Bonjour. Murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Bella esquissa un sourire mais je remarquait que son visage était blanc et que ses traits étaient tirés.

- Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière? Dis-je, inquiète.

- Non.

- Si tu me demande l'heure, il est trois heures du matin.

- Ah. Fit Bella en fermant les yeux.

- Tu m'as fait peur… J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Je m'en veux. Je me sens coupable de ce qui t'es arrivée… Je sais bien que ce sont les risques du métier mais… (sourit) désolée de parler autant.

- Tu avais raison en disant que ce n'était pas le club Med.

- L'ironie ne vous sied guère mademoiselle Swan. Plaisantai-je.

Les yeux de Bella me fixèrent et je décelait de la tristesse dans son regard chocolat. De la tristesse avec une pointe de mélancolie… Comme quand elle avait su pour Charlie.

- Tu vas bientôt rentrer.

- Rentrer? Dit elle d'un ton incertain.

- Oui. Tu vas faire ce qu'on appelle un « vol blanc ». Un rapatriement sanitaire si tu préfère. Tu vas faire ta convalescence au pays.

- Je ne veux pas. Affirma Bella avec conviction.

- Pourtant, il le faut. Ta mère sera auprès de toi ainsi que ma famille. Et puis, je t'écrirais aussi souvent que je le pourrait. (Bella pleure) Ne pleures pas, je t'en prie… Dans deux mois, nous serons de nouveau ensemble. Il ne s'agit que de deux petits mois… Et je garderai un œil sur Angela, d'accord?

Bella opina de la tête et ne dit plus rien. Elle fini par s'endormir, sa main posée sur la mienne. L'aube commençait à se lever quand Elisabeth me fit signe de la laisser. Je déposait un baiser sur le front de Bella et sortit de sa chambre. Je quittait l'infirmerie pour aller prendre une douche au quartier des officiers quand on m'interpella.

- Lieutenant!

Je me retournait et vit Angela, essoufflée, les yeux cernés et injectés de sang. Elle me salua et dit d'une voix inquiète:

- Comment va Bella?

- Le soldat Swan va mieux. Dis-je d'un ton neutre car le camp commençait à s'animer. Elle va être rapatriée.

Angela poussa un soupir de soulagement et je posais une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Le reste va bien se passer….

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, tandis que je terminait d'écrire mon compte rendu pour mes supérieurs, un avion décolla. A son bord, ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde….

* * *

POV Bella

Dans ma chambre d'hôpital, je compte les jours qui me séparent de ma belle Alice.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, sa famille venait me voir et j'avais même été étonnée que ce soit Carlisle qui s'occupe de moi! Il m'a expliqué qu'il s'était fait passer pour mon médecin traitant et ça a marché.

Maman vient me voir tout les jours mais le temps me paraît trop long. Mes nuits sont entrecoupés de cauchemars ou je voit mon père et Alice. Et, sans cesse, au moindre bruit, je sursaute…

Edward et Jasper sont adorables avec moi. Dès qu'ils ont le temps, ils viennent me voir avec des livres. C'est vrai que j'ai du temps pour lire et ils m'ont fait découvrir l'univers si particulier de Patricia Cornwell.

Chaque matin, Carlisle m'examine et une infirmière m'apporte mon petit déjeuner. Tout les deux jours, j'ai une lettre d'Alice et, ce matin, j'en ai eu une. La quatrième depuis que je suis ici. La plupart parlent de sujets anodins mais celle que je tient dans mes mains est un peu plus explicite que les autres…

_« Ma belle amoureuse,_

_Pardonne moi ce mot trop court, trop sec qui ne reflète pas tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi… _

_Je me languis de toi. Je me surprend même à compter les jours qui nous séparent. Plus que 41 jours et je pourrai enfin te serrer dans mes bras et respirer ton parfum. Ce que je peux être fleur bleue par moments!_

_Ici, tout se passe plus ou moins bien mais je t'en parlerai de vive voix. Quoique non, oublie le fait que je t'en parlerai car mon esprit pervers aura bien d'autre choses à te murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille…_

_Tu sais ce que je vais faire quand je te reverrai? Déjà, je te serrerai dans mes bras et je t'embrasserai jusqu'à ce que tu me dises d'arrêter. Je t'emmènerai dîner dans un très bon restaurant et ensuite, tu feras de moi tout ce que tu voudra s… Charmant programme n'Est-ce pas?_

_Tu me manques jolie Bella. En toi, tout me manque. Ton sourire, ton rire, ton magnifique regard chocolat, ton corps que je trouve fascinant… Ceinture ici mais je te jure que quand je rentre… Ton corps dont je connait les moindres détails. Corps dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Corps que j'aime parcourir, regarder, toucher, effleurer… Je sais ou ta peau est plus pâle, l'endroit précis de tes grains de beauté…_

_Nos deux corps se mélangeant, le blanc ivoire qui l'emporte sur le blanc neigeux, le brun sur le noir. Corps que nous connaissons par cœur mais nous ne nous en lassons pas. Tu ressembles à une statue de marbre sculptée par un artiste habile…_

_J'aime me noyer en toi. J'aime me perdre en toi. J'aime ce que tes mains savent me faire… _

_Ma douce et jolie Bella, je vais te laisser, je doit prendre mon service. _

_Prends soin de toi et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Je t'embrasse partout, partout, partout… Je vais penser à toi, à ton corps, à tes mains… De ta bouche se promène partout sur mon corps…_

_Je t'aime_

_Alice »_

Les semaines passent et j'ai maintenant quitté l'univers aseptisé et froid de l'hôpital pour retourner chez Charlie. Maman a fait décorer la maison sans toucher à la chambre de Charlie ni même à son vieux fauteuil.

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je redécouvre cette maison mais je ne suis toujours pas rentrée dans la chambre de papa. Je n'y arrive pas, tout comme je ne peux pas m'asseoir dans son fauteuil. C'est comme ça.

Le jour J arrive enfin. Je sais, par Rosalie, qu'Alice doit venir à Forks aussi vite qu'elle le pourra. Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, j'observe mon corps nu. Je n'ai pas spécialement changée mais la cicatrice horizontale qui marque mon ventre me fait peur. C'est comme si ce n'était plus moi…

* * *

POV Alice

Intérieurement, je trépigne d'impatience. Le trajet du retour me paraît long et, impossible de desserrer cette satanée cravate! Retour en grande tenue….

Je lit et je relit la dernière lettre de Bella.

_« Mon amour,_

_Après être sortie de l'hôpital, (fait moi penser à remercier Ed et Jasper pour les livres), j'ai redécouvert avec plaisir la maison de Charlie. Maman l'a entièrement réaménagée à l'exception d'une pièce mais tu doit bien savoir laquelle. Une surprise de maman! En fait, c'est pas tellement une surprise puisque je lui en avait vaguement parlé à l'hôpital. J'espère juste qu'elle te plaira._

_C'est affreux comme tu me manques. Rosalie a du s'en rendre compte puisqu'un soir, j'ai retrouvé mon lit fait de neuf avec tes draps. Inutile de te dire ce que j'ai bien pu faire en sentant ton odeur… _

_Le déroulement de mes journées? Après le changement de pansement, je fait une heure de marche et après, je me repose. Ta famille vient me voir tout les jours ainsi que Victoria. Nous parlons de choses et d'autres, notamment les âneries que j'ai bien pu faire avec Angela. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-elle? Fait moi penser à lui tirer les oreilles dès son retour. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles?_

_Edward et Jasper m'apprennent à parler français et je doit dire que le résultat n'est pas fameux. D'après Ed, c'est pour que je comprenne ce qu'il t'arrive de me dire dans cette langue que je trouve diablement sexy dans ta bouche… _

_Les mots me manquent pour exprimer toute l'envie et l'amour que j'ai pour toi... Tu m'embrases... Je ne suis qu'un feu brûlant à l'intérieur quand je suis près de toi... Quand tu n'es pas là, tout n'est que ténèbres autour de moi. Si tu savais combien je t'aime, à quel point tu illumines ma vie..._

_Je crois que je vais m'arrêter ici parce que sinon, je noircirai des pages et des pages qui reflèteraient assez mal tout le désir et l'amour que j'ai pour toi._

_Tu me manques, je t'aime_

_Bella »_

Ces quelques lignes m'avaient remonté le moral parce qu'à la fin, je commençait à déprimer. Mais là, je sais que je rentre. Je sais que dans quelques heures, je vais enfin tenir Bella dans mes bras et que ce qu'on a vu ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Angela est dans le même état que moi. Depuis le vol blanc de Bella, nos relations sont devenues plus amicales. Angela a cessé d'avoir peur de la militaire que je suis et j'ai appris à connaître la meilleur amie de ma compagne.

L'avion commence à amorcer sa descente et mon excitation monte d'un cran. A mes côtés, une Angela nerveuse qui joue avec ses mains.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Murmurai-je à Angela. Dans quelques minutes, vous serez libre.

- Pas vous? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant à moitié.

- Si mais je disais ça pour vous soyez moins nerveuse.

Angela éclata de rire et son rire communicatif contagia tout l'avion. Nous étions heureux de rentrer chez nous.

Une fois les formalités d'arrivée faites, j'eu la surprise d'être accueillie par Emmett et Rosalie. Chacun était venu avec une voiture. Un 4*4 pour Emmett et une décapotable rouge pour Rosalie.

- Tu nous a manqué. Fit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne put que sourire en sentant l'étreinte de mon frère qui ne contrôlait pas sa force quand il était ému.

- Tu as changé de voiture? Demandai-je à Rosalie.

- Non, j'ai toujours la mienne. Cella là, il faut que tu l'emmène à son propriétaire.

- Propriétaire?

- Un peu marre de la voir avec son vieux pick-up. Avoua ma sœur. Et puis, cette voiture ira bien avec ta Porsche.

- Vous êtes des amours. Dis-je en m'installant dans le véhicule.

- Tu nous inviteras au mariage. Fit Emmett en posant une main sur la taille de Rosalie.

- Mariage? Répétai-je.

- Au tien quand tu te décideras à faire ta demande à une certaine personne. Répliqua Rosalie en souriant.

- Vous êtes pas croyables. Dis-je en riant. Je suis à peine rentrée que vous me parlez mariage… (démarre la voiture) Vous serez les premiers au courant, promis!

Je fit un signe de la main au couple et je partit. Trois heures plus tard, je m'arrêtait devant la maison de Bella. Je coupais le moteur et descendit du véhicule. J'était toujours en uniforme et je me demandait s'il valait pas mieux que je me change mais je fut tirée de mes pensées par une silhouette que je distinguais à travers les rideaux.

Je me tenait à quelques pas de l'entrée quand je vit que la porte s'ouvrait. Bella se tenait devant moi, surprise. Je sentait son cœur qui battait comme un dératé dans sa poitrine.

- Alice. Murmura Bella en venant contre moi.

Je refermai mes bras sur elle, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée, heureuse de sentir à nouveau son parfum, d'entendre la douce mélodie de son cœur.

- Tu m'a manquée. Murmurai-je, le nez enfoui dans son cou.

Et là, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Bella m'embrassait. Je sentait ses lèvres tièdes se mouvoir contre les miennes tandis que ses mains me serraient avec force. Comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse.

- Je ne vais pas partir. Dis-je quelques secondes plus tard.

Bella m'entraîna à l'intérieur et, sincèrement, je me foutait complètement de la nouvelle déco. J'était trop absorbée par la douce présence de ma belle amoureuse. Je l'avais plaquée contre un mur et je l'embrassai sans retenue tandis que mes mains avaient enlevé (que dis-je…. Arraché) son sweat et son t-shirt. Mes lèvres se promenaient sur sa poitrine découverte tandis que ma main droite était glissée dans son jean. Je ne put retenir un grondement de satisfaction en entendant Bella gémir.

Tandis que j'imprimai un mouvement rapide de va et vient, j'embrassait ma belle humaine avec toute la tendresse dont j'était capable en cet instant.

- Alice, je vais…. Murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche.

- Tu? Demandai-je tout en accélérant le mouvement.

Bella fini par se cambrer et enfoui sa tête contre mon épaule. J'enlevai ma main de son jean et la posai sur sa hanche.

- Je suis désolée. Murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Je me suis conduite comme une sauvage…

- Tu n'a pas à l'être. Après tout, cela fait quatre mois que tu ne pas fait l'amour. Rétorqua Bella en déboutonnant ma veste.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginait nos retrouvailles…. Avouais-je, honteuse de mon comportement. C'est comme si j'avais laissé mes plus bas instincts prendre possession de moi…

- Dans ce cas là, il ne tient qu'à toi de me prouver le contraire…

Et c'Est-ce que je fit pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. J'ai redécouvert son corps. J'ai redécouvert ma Bella à une exception près. Je n'ai pas pu toucher sa cicatrice. Elle ne me dégoûte pas, non… Sa cicatrice me rappelle que ma Bella est humaine et que si elle l'a, c'est entièrement de ma faute…

* * *

_Je tâcherai de poster la suite la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, profitez bien de vos vacances! (même si le temps est pourri...)_

_13_


	17. Marry me

_Bonsoir!_

_Désolée du retard de la MAJ de la ff de Kousto... Mea culpa, maxi mea culpa... _

_Par contre, c'est juste un POV d'Alice. Ne me jetez pas des pierres, je suis juste les instructions qu'elle m'a laissé._

_En ce qui concerne la mienne, pour l'instant, aucune MAJ n'est prévue car je manque d'inspiration (et de motivation) mais, si l'une d'entre vous a une idée à me soumettre, je suis preneuse. _

_Ah oui, j'oubliais, je lance un appel pour une éventuelle (ou éventuel) bêta reader..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et pensez à celle qui fait des MAJ pendant que l'auteur est en vadrouille^^_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

_PS: notre ff commune, « prendre un enfant par la main », n'est pas abandonnée. Nous manquons simplement d'inspiration._

* * *

POV Alice

L'aube se lève et, pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, je me sens bien. Bella dort tout contre moi et je sens une de mes mains posées sur mon ventre.

J'observe ma Bella. Mon regard avide contemple dans les moindres détails cette magnifique jeune femme qui règne sur mon coeur. Je voit cette cicatrice qui me rappelle combien Bella est humaine. Cette cicatrice fait tâche sur son corps parfait et c'est de ma faute. J'aurai du insister pour qu'elle ne parte pas mais, d'un autre côté, elle a appris à ne pas désobéir aux ordres. Quel paradoxe...

Je m'extirpait le plus silencieusement possible du lit pour ne pas réveiller ma belle endormie afin de prendre une douche et sourit en l'entendant grogner pendant son sommeil.

Mains posées sur la faïence, je laissai l'eau me délasser. A dire vrai, j'appréciais à sa juste valeur ce moment ou j'étais toute seule. Presque oublié à quel point c'était agréable de prendre sa douche sans se soucier de laisser de l'eau chaude pour la personne suivante.

Je sourit en entendant la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir et mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je vit Bella me rejoindre, dans le plus simple apparei.

- J'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve hier soir. M'avoua Bella en se blottissant contre moi

- Je suis là. Dis-je en caressant la tête brune.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'était pas là.

- J'étais dans la salle de bain. (sourit) Pendant que tu dormais, je te regardait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu sois à mes côtés...

- Vraiment? Fit elle, dubitative.

- Oui. Dis-je, sérieuse. Je t'aime Isabella. _Ne l'oublie pas parce que sans toi, ma vie est tout simplement impossible... _

Une fois douchées et habillées, Bella me fit visiter la maison. Somme toute, rien n'avait changé, hormis la couleur des murs et l'agencement des pièces. Bella avait juste gardé le vieux fauteuil de Charlie.

- Je l'ai gardé. Dit Bella en me montrant le fauteuil. Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le jeter. J'ai encore besoin de l'avoir sous les yeux...

Instinctivement, mes bras l'enlacèrent et je grondait de bonheur de la sentir contre moi. Son portable nous tira de ce moment et je vit que Bella grimaçait.

- Un texto de ma mère qui me dit qu'elle sera là dans quinze minutes.

- Je vais vous laisser. Dis-je, peu désireuse de rester en compagnie de Renée.

Bella me regarda et je vit qu'un sourire amusé ornait ses lèvres pleines.

- Non, tu restes. Dit moi ma douce, tu n'aurai pas peur de ma mère par hasard?

- Heu...

- C'est bien ce que je pensait.

- Va pas t'imaginer autre chose. Dis-je, faussement menaçante. Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand ta mère est dans le coin.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que, primo, nous nous sommes rencontrées dans des mauvaises circonstances et, deuxio, elle doit me considérer comme coupable pour ce qui t'es arrivée...

Là, par contre, c'est marrant comme le cerveau est capable d'additionner deux plus deux. Tout en regardant Bella, je fini par dire, après quelques secondes de silence:

- Tu veux me présenter à ta mère de manière officielle?

Bella ne répondit pas mais alla à la cuisine.

- Ma douce, t'es quand même pas sérieuse? Fis-je, paniquée. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ta mère peut pas m'encadrer.

- Elle s'y fera. Ce sont mes choix pas les siens.

Bella se tut et se servit un mug de café. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de mettre un sucre dedans que la sonnette retenti.

- Pile à l'heure. Maugréa ma belle tout en allant ouvrir

C'est la que je prit conscience de ma tenue en me voyant dans le reflet du four. N'étant pas passée par chez moi, je portait encore mes vêtements de la veille. Sympa pour voir belle-maman, n'est ce pas?

- Maman, tu te rappelles d'Alice? Fit Bella à sa mère.

- Oui. Dit Renée en me dévisageant.

- Madame. Dis-je tout en en tendant ma main qu'elle serra.

- Alice... Ce n'est pas avec vous qu'Isabella est partie à l'étranger?

- Oui.

- C'est donc grâce à vous que ma fille a été blessée. Dit Renée, sèchement.

- Maman. Intervint Bella. C'est grâce à Alice si je suis en vie.

- Peut-être. Concéda Renée. Mais si tu ne ferai pas ce métier...

- C'est mon boulot et j'aime ce que je fait.

- Comment peux tu aimer ce que tu fait? Tu te roules dans la boue, tu es couverte de bleus quand tu rentres et tu es perpétuellement absente.

- T'aurai préféré que je sois dans la police? Rétorqua Bella. T'aurai voulu que je courre après les criminels et que je finisse comme papa?

- Ne parles pas de ton père. Dit sèchement Renée. Quand à vous Alice, c'est de votre faute.

- Ma faute? Répétais-je, surprise.

- Maman, ne mêle pas Alice à ça.

- Et pourquoi? C'est quand même à cause d'elle que tu es partie et que tu as été blessée.

- C'est ma supérieure et je doit obéir aux ordres.

- Madame, sachez que votre fille me donne entièrement satisfaction.

- Sans doute parce que vous couchez avec. Me répondit Renée en me regardant fixement.

- Ce que je fait...

Je ne put rien dire de plus car Bella plaqua sa main contre ma bouche.

- Maman, ce que je fait avec Alice ne regarde qu'elle et moi. Tu n'as rien à me dire là dessus. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je doit faire. Alors maintenant, tu prend ton sac à main et tu t'en vas.

- Tu me met à la porte?

- Oui. Et tu ne remettras les pieds chez moi que quand tu aura changé de comportement.

Sans rien dire, Renée prit son sac et s'en alla. Bella soupira et contempla sa tasse de café.

- Désolée. Dit elle en buvant son café.

- Ça aurait pu être pire. Dis-je en me mettant près d'elle. Je t'avais dit qu'elle pouvait pas m'encadrer... Et puis, elle a toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir.

- Alice, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoique ce soit.

- Si. J'aurai du insister auprès de Catherine pour que tu ne partes pas. Quitte à lui coller ma main dans la figure...

Bella pouffa de rire en entendant ma dernière remarque.

- Tu en serais incapable. Dit elle, pliée en deux.

- Quoi? De coller mon poing dans la figure de ma chef? Tu as raison, j'en serais incapable. L'insulter de tout les noms, pas de problème mais faire ça...

J'éclatai de rire en imaginant Catherine avec un splendide oeil au beurre noir et Bella ébouriffa mes cheveux. Dieu, qu'elle était belle! Je prit conscience que c'était cette Isabella là que je voulais voir tout le temps. Une Bella taquine et souriante. C'est là que je me rendit compte que ce petit bout de femme était celle avec qui je voulais passer l'éternité.

- Tu sais ce qui serai bien? Dis-je tout en l'attirant contre moi.

- Non mais tu vas me le dire.

- Epouse moi. Murmurai-je d'une petite voix. _Epouse moi car je ne peux supporter l'idée d'être éloignée de toi ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde..._

J'avais murmuré ces paroles d'une petite voix, consciente que ma destinée se trouvait entre les mains de ma belle humaine. Et ce fut tremblante que j'attendis sa réponse...

* * *

_Fin du POV d'Alice. le prochain chapitre cevrait directement débuter par le POV de Bella (à moins que K change d'avis...)_

_ça vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore? Dans ce cas, plein de reviews et je m'attelle à poster la suite!_

_13 (qui se tape les mises à jour... ^^)_

_(Par contre, petit message de K for Miss Wallonne: Ben alors, tu ne met plus de reviews? C'est dommage, j'aime beaucoup ton esprit critique!_)


	18. Craquage

_Surprise!_

_Un nouveau chapitre de ma FF principale! Je ne vous avait pas oubliés, c'est juste que ma vie privée a été un bordel sans nom et que je n'avais plus d'inspiration...  
_

_Suite la semaine prochaine avec le retour à la normale, c'est à dire, les pov de nos héroïnes dans le même chapitre.  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

_K  
_

* * *

POV Bella

_Epouse moi..._

Surprise, je haussai les sourcils en entendant la demande d'Alice qui attendait ma réponse comme un enfant attend ses cadeaux de Noël.

Ce serai si tentant de dire oui, de passer le reste de ma vie auprès de cette magnifique créature. Je rectifie. De passer l'éternité auprès d'elle. Si tentant de rester éternellement jeune et de ne pas mourir...

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite. Fit Alice en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. J'ai l'éternité pour que tu me dises oui.

- Je sais. Murmurai-je bien malgré moi.

Sans rien dire, Alice me serra contre elle, dans une étreinte qui se voulait protectrice.

- Je sais que tu as eu ton lot d'épreuves depuis quelques mois... Charlie et maintenant ça... dit elle en désignant l'endroit de ma cicatrice. Sans oublier ta mère qui est remontée contre moi...

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Charlie et je me suis mise à pleurer.

- Chut mon ange. Murmura Alice en me caressant les cheveux. Je suis là... Tout va bien...

Mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Larmes de rage et d'impuissance. J'avais l'impression que tout ceux que j'aimais finissaient par me fausser compagnie. Charlie en faisant son devoir et maman parce que je suis avec Alice. Trop à encaisser en peu de temps et je craque complètement. Cela doit désemparer Alice car elle ne dit rien et se contente de me serrer contre elle mais je ne doit pas craquer. Je suis forte. Je suis la fille de Charlie. Je suis militaire. Je ne doit rien laisser paraître, même devant Alice.

Mes pleurs se calmèrent et je me détachais de l'étreinte d'Alice pour aller dans la cuisine boire un verre. J'avais besoin de boire quelque chose de fort et ma fidèle amie, j'ai nommée Vodka, allait faire son boulot.

- Bella. Dit Alice en me regardant, ses yeux ocres remplis d'inquiétude.

- La réponse est non. Murmurai-je.

- Non? Répéta t'elle, surprise.

- Tu ne m'empêchera pas de boire. Éludais-je.

- Je ne comprend pas. Répondit Alice en désignant la bouteille.

- Comprendre quoi? Fis-je en haussant le ton. En moins de six mois, j'ai perdu mon père et je me suis fait tirer dessus! Tu sais ce que c'est que de vouloir mourir pour rejoindre ceux que tu aimes? Ce soir là, je voulais mourir. Je voulais rester avec Charlie... C'est si dur à comprendre?

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Mon bonheur serai complet si Charlie était là! Dis-je sèchement. Et ce serai encore mieux si je n'avais pas cette putain de cicatrice qui me rappelle ta lâcheté!

J'avais été trop loin dans mes paroles et je le savais à l'instant même ou j'avais ouvert la bouche. Sur le visage d'Alice, je voyais sa tristesse et son incompréhension.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Dit elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- J'en sais rien. Avouais-je en m'asseyant. J'aurai du t'écouter et ne pas partir. Je ne suis pas en état...

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte?

- Ne m'accable pas de reproches. Répliquai-je sur la défensive. J'ai cru faire ce qui était bon pour moi.

Alice ne répondit pas et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça avec toi. Tu n'as pas à supporter mes sautes d'humeur...

- Il est bon de craquer quelquefois, d'exprimer ce que l'on ressent. (sourit) Et tu m'a dit bien pire.

- Je sais même pas ou j'en suis.

Ma douce se mit devant moi et me sourit.

- Je t'ai fait la promesse de te protéger et de rester avec toi alors, peu importe ce que tu me diras ou ce que tu feras, je reste avec toi. (me prend une main) Allez, viens.

Docilement, je suivi Alice qui nous conduisit dans ma chambre. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit et elle me prit dans ses bras.

J'avais besoin de sa présence, beaucoup plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. C'est comme ça. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine après tout. Une humaine amoureuse de la plus exquise des créatures mais qui ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer pour garder près d'elle les gens qu'elle aime.

Le contre coup aurait dit Charlie.

- Nous allons partir pendant quelques semaines. Murmura Alice. Que ce soit toi ou moi, nous avons besoin de prendre des vacances et de partir loin.

- Et le boulot?

- Ils peuvent se passer de nous et le plus important pour moi, c'est toi.

- Et ou irions nous?

- Disons que je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'une villa en bord de mer sur une île déserte...

- Quand partons nous?

- Demain matin mais si tu veux, je peux retarder le départ.

- Demain, ça me va très bien. Répondis-je d'un ton neutre. Je crois tu as raison, il faut qu'on parte.

Alice raffermit sa prise et je fini par m'endormir, bercée par sa voix qui fredonnait:

_I've waited a hundred years _

_but I'd wait a million more for you_

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours, would do_

_If I had only felt the warmth_

_Within your touch_

_If I had only seen how you smile_

_When you blush_

_Or how you curl your lip_

_When you concentrate enough_

_I would have known_

_What I was living for all along_

_What I've been living for_

_Your love is my turning page_

_Where only the sweetest words remain_

_Every kiss is a cursive line_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase..._

* * *

_La chanson est tirée de la BO de "twilight; breaking down et c'est Turning Pages de Sleeping at last.  
_

_a bientôt,  
_

_K  
_


	19. Préparatifs

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du retour de Kousto!_

_Je plaide coupable pour la longue, très longue interruption mais écrire cette FF a été, à un certain moment, douloureux pour moi car j'y mêle quelques évènements qui me sont, hélas, arrivés et qu'il a bien fallu que je digère. D'ou la longue interruption._

_Ceci dit, il n'y a pas eu que du mauvais dans cette pause puisque de trois nains, nous passons à cinq et que je termine ma période "panique". Quoique je risque de l'être samedi puisque vu qu'une loi est enfin passée dans notre très cher pays^^ Oui, 13, je parle de nous. _

_Je stoppe mon blabla et vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux héroïnes._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt,_

_K_

* * *

POV Alice

Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes dans mon île. Mon Eden. Mon Paradis. L'endroit ou je me sens le plus chez moi.

Endroit que je fait découvrir à Bella.

Bella qui erre comme une âme en peine dans ma villa sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je la laisse prendre ses marques tout en ayant un œil sur elle. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Passé l'euphorie de ma demande et l'absence de réponse claire, je me suis mise à gamberger là-dessus, à peser le pour et le contre.

Je lui en demande peut être trop. En fait, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon éternité est à ses côtés. Que si elle ne désire pas être comme moi, je me laisserai mourir. Une vie sans Isabella Swan n'est pas concevable.

Je passe le plus clair de mes journées à lézarder sur le sable et à réfléchir. J'entend les pas de Bella se diriger vers moi et s'allonger à mes côtés.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien. Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

- Alice… D'habitude, tu es plus enjouée que ça avec moi.

- Je n'ai jamais fait attention. Il semblerait que je ne me rende pas compte de beaucoup de choses. Avouais-je en me tournant vers elle pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je … Rien.

- Alice.

- Je t'en demande peut être trop. Je veux dire… Entre Charlie et ce qu'il s'est passé là bas… Peut être ai-je eu tort de te demander en mariage… J'en sais rien…

- Tu es là, à mes côtés, attendant que je te parle de ce qu'il y a au fond de moi. La vérité, c'est que je suis morte de peur et en même temps heureuse. Ce qui est en soi un sacré paradoxe.

- Pourquoi est tu morte de peur ?

- Parce que j'ignore ce que je peux apporter à ton existence. Parce que tu es une vampire et moi une simple humaine qui vieillit un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai failli mourir, non par ta faute mais par la mienne. J'aurai du t'écouter.

- Tu me l'a déjà dit.

- Et je te le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu n'es coupable en rien.

Bella se tut et plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien. Je pouvais y lire différentes émotions. Douleur, tristesse mais également de l'amour.

- Viens là. Murmura ma belle humaine en m'attirant contre elle.

Délicatement, je m'allongeai contre Bella, mon oreille collée contre sa poitrine. J'entendais son cœur battre et cela me fit sourire.

- J'aime ce son. C'est la plus belle chose que je puisse entendre. Je corrige. C'est le plus beau son qui puisse exister en ce bas monde.

- Oui. Murmura t'elle dans un souffle tout en me caressant les cheveux.

- Oui ?

- Oui. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

En entendant ces mots, je me relevais pour me mettre sur elle, mes bras posés de part et d'autre de sa tête.

- C'est vrai ? Tu sais que tu peux changer d'avis…

- Chut. M'intima t'elle avec un sourire tendre tout en posant ses mains contre ma nuque. Vous parlez trop lieutenant.

- Et vous, pas assez soldat.

- Que dois-je faire lieutenant ?

- Me faire taire soldat…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes en un baiser chaste qui me coupa momentanément la parole.

Bella ferme les yeux et j'entend son cœur battre comme un dératé dans sa poitrine. Un dernier spasme et elle m'attire contre elle. Sa respiration est rapide et je vois un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres et me mit sur le côté, tête appuyée contre ma main. Bella se cala contre moi et mon bras droit encercla son ventre tandis qu'elle entrelaçais ses doigts aux miens.

- J'aimerais qu'on se marie le plus vite possible. Murmura ma douce. La vie est trop courte.

- Tu n'auras pas le mariage de tes rêves.

- Je n'ai jamais rêvé de cela. J'ai peut être été élevée à la sauce Disney mais les mariages de princesse, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

- Que désires tu alors ?

- Juste toi, moi, ta famille et Angela avec sa copine.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle peut aller se faire foutre.

- Comme tu le souhaite mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. (sourit) Autre chose ?

- Respecter la tradition de ne pas se voir la veille. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut se marier ici ?

- Oui mais je ne connais pas de pasteur. Quoi que maintenant, avec internet, tout est possible. A qui tu penses ?

- Rosalie.

- Je pense qu'elle va être contente.

- Alice ?

- Oui.

- Je t'aime…

* * *

POV Bella

Tout est allé tellement vite. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. En moins d'une semaine, le plus gros des préparatifs étaient faits. Ne restait plus que l'épineuse question de la robe. Problème qui était en passe d'être réglé avec Angela et Victoria.

- Alice ne t'a rien dit sur sa tenue ? me demanda Angela tandis que je sirotais un café.

- Négatif. On se croise depuis une semaine.

- La nuit de noces risque d'être explosive. Fit remarquer Victoria avec un sourire en coin. Heureusement que nous allons être sur l'île voisine.

- Tout de suite…. Webber, ta copine ne pense donc qu'au cul ?

- Elle est à bonne école Swan. Rétorqua mon amie en éclatant de rire. Plus sérieusement, tu as de la chance que quelqu'un ai pensé à ta future robe.

- Je ne veux pas ressembler à une meringue géante.

- Va dire ça à Rosalie. Coupa Victoria.

- Attendez… Vous êtes toutes de mèche avec Alice ?

- Ta future femme a mis moins d'une semaine à tout faire. C'est donc normal que nous l'aidions. Elle a du en passer des nuits blanches…

Angela, si tu savais…. Alice et moi passions toutes nos nuits à faire l'amour. Je dormais une bonne partie de la matinée et nous remettions le couvert. Ma belle vampire ne me disait pas ce qu'elle faisait quand je dormais mais je me doutais que cela concernait le mariage.

- Bella ? m'avertit Victoria. Rosalie est là.

Effectivement, ma future belle-sœur était présente, un sourire indescriptible sur les lèvres.

- Ou est Emmett ?

- Il refuse de traîner avec le clergé. Répondit elle, amusée. Tu es prête ?

- A quoi ?

- Essayage.

- Courage soldat. Promis, je ne me foutrai pas de ta gueule. Dit Angela en éclatant de rire.

- Bordel, j'ai l'air d'un trav. Dis-je en me regardant dans une glace.

- Mais non, ça te va très bien. Répondit Angela, sincère. Je te jure que cette robe te va très bien.

- C'est la même que celle portée par Kate Middleton lors de son mariage. Renchérit Victoria.

- Super… Qui se dévoue pour faire la demoiselle d'honneur prête à exhiber son cul ?

- Bella… soupira Rosalie.

- C'est la seule que j'essaye et la seule que je mettrai. Dis-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

- Tant mieux. Maintenant, place aux chaussures.

- T'espère quand même pas que je porte des talons ?

- Tu ne vas pas te marier en baskets. Les filles, opération Talons Aiguilles.

- Sadique.

- Fallait mettre ton veto pour la tenue. Susurra ma future belle-sœur avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour mes pauvres pieds.

Je suis allongée dans un transat et je regarde le soleil qui se couche. Avant dernière nuit de femme non mariée. Demain soir, je dormirai seule.

Angela et Victoria étaient parties sur l'autre île et Rosalie était avec le reste de la troupe.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Charlie qui allait être le grand absent de mon mariage. A cette simple pensée, des larmes se mirent à couler.

- Papa…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je reconnu le toucher délicat d'Alice. Elle se décala sur le côté pour que je puisse la voir et mes larmes n'échappèrent pas à son regard anxieux.

- Bella…

- Charlie me manque. Avouai-je d'une petite voix. J'aurai aimé qu'il soit là.

- Il va être avec nous par la pensée.

Cette tentative de réconfort me fit sourire malgré mes larmes. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Alice s'allongea contre moi et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. Par le bais de cette étreinte, je savais qu'elle me montrait qu'elle était là.

- Reste avec moi. Murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

- Toujours…

* * *

_Je ne donne pas de date pour la prochaine MAJ mais ce sera avnt Noël quand même ^^_


End file.
